


You're my best friend

by ErisChaos



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:39:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6868831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErisChaos/pseuds/ErisChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mercedes Hall met Sam Winchester her senior year of high school. He was the new kid, she was the goth kid. They were fast friends, and eventually became something more. But, between Mercedes' dysfunctional family, and Sam's desire to leave the "family business," they went their separate ways. Some years later, after losing Jess, and rejoining the hunt, Sam and Dean wind up being introduced to a high school French teacher in New Orleans who has quite the background in Louisiana Voodoo. Mercedes Hall is now Mercedes Preaux, but she and Sam pick up right where they left off. But the consequences become severe quite fast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started this story a few years ago, and have been working on it on and off since then. It was my first story in some time, so like my others, if it is subpar, I'm out of practice

Don’t ever fall in love with your best friend. Ever. Don’t believe the fairytales about him being the best for youthe fairytales about him being the besst  because he knows you better than anyone else. Falling for my best friend was the biggest mistake I could ever have made. I gave so many years of my life to a one-sided relationship, and got very little in return. I had plenty of nights where I laid in bed awake, some nights I even cried myself to sleep, part out of worry, and part out of frustration. I knew we would never have a ‘normal’ relationship, even as friends, but silly me got carried away. I thought too much with my heart, not with my head, and it probably put me through more heartache than necessary.

But, the hell of it all is, I would do it all over again. He means more to me than anyone else ever could. I’d go through the gates of Hell and back for him (and with him, well, that almost ended up being literal), I’d give him anything he ever asked for, be anything he ever needed, and I wouldn’t think twice. If it meant seeing him smile, and being lucky enough even for a hug and a thank you, I’d do it. He was…it. No one could ever compare. He was there for me when I needed someone. He made me laugh. He _got it._ And, I like to think I did the same for him. We were 2 of a kind.

Somewhere along the line, romance, hormones, and whatever else entered the picture. That’s when it started to get complicated. Not bad…I mean…no one did anything wrong…just…it got weird. Just when you think you have someone figured out, things go turn themselves on end. Isn’t that awesome?

No matter how complex things get, I can’t ever bring myself to be angry at him, or hate him, or wish anything horrible on him (but even if I could, he wouldn’t need it. Bad stuff seemed to find him eventually). I still loved him with everything I had. He was still the one person I could just look at, and everything would be ok. I couldn’t stay mad at him, even if he was an annoying pain in the ass most of the time (I say that in the most loving way that can be said).  I guess they’re right when they say love conquers all.

So a high school diploma, college degree, teaching career and a few other surprises later here we are. I guess I realized a long time ago we weren’t going to have anything ‘normal’ about our relationship…whatever the hell it ended up being. But I never saw this coming. I don’t think anyone could. Anyone but him. Live his kind of life, and you would’ve seen it coming too. I know that now, too little too late.  But I have my reasons for saying, don’t fall in love with your best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**_August 2000_ **

First day of my last year of high school. I thought this day would NEVER get here. Damn public school, and their bullshit standards. I was ready to be out of here and get on with my life. I was ready for college, and to study things that interested me, and not what some stupid politician in a cheap suit said I SHOULD study. God, I was bored already.

I sat in my first period French class doodling in the notebook I had been using since Freshman year. My teacher always said take notes, but I never did, and I was one of her top students. So the notebook served mostly to keep my attention from wondering too far during class.

The moment I happened to look up from my notebook, he walked in. I was surprised; mostly as this was a 4th year class, and I was positive he was a new student. I knew all the other students in the French classes here. We’d been in class together all 4 years. I smiled. I was always a fan of meeting new people. Even better, he sat in the empty desk next to me in the back of the class.

Once the class got settled in, my teacher took morning roll. I zoned out until I heard my name called.

“Mercedes Hall.”

“Here.”

My mind wandered again, thinking about nothing in particular as I waited on the class to get started.

I guess I should tell you something about me. You got the name, so we can skip that pleasantry. And you know where I’m at in school. So we have that covered. Now that I think of it, there’s not much else to tell. I live in your average Midwestern town, bit of a loner, a younger brother, and that’s that. I grew up with a mom who stayed home, and a dad who worked outside of the house. We don’t have much, but what we have is enough. I want to go off to LSU next year and get my Bachelor’s in French. I love music and I love reading. I don’t think my looks stand out too much: Average height, average weight—curves where girls should have them, but nothing special—wavy blonde hair, blue eyes, and well, that’s about it.  Like I said, normal.

Ok, not as normal as I let on. My mom passed a few years ago, and every night I put up with a racket every night from my dad. Sometimes he got a bit physical, mostly it was just him coming home and throwing tantrums about how we ruined his life. He could’ve been so great, and so wonderful, but instead he ‘sold out’ and here we are now. Mostly, he took it out on me, or at the very least, I heard the endless ranting. But then my dad would turn around, and expect me to be his best friend and companion and support him through everything (it got more weird than I liked admitting). My brother, on the other hand…my dad groomed him to be his best friend. My dad could do no wrong in my brother’s eyes. The only difference was, at least I still loved my brother. I didn’t blame him or get mad at him, I just had a hell of a time putting up with what was going on at home.

“Sam Winchester.”

“Here.”

Hearing the new kid’s name got my attention and brought me back to reality. Probably a good thing. If I got thinking too much about what my home life was like, I’d be in a funk the rest of the day. I had gotten out of the house with relatively few scrapes this morning, so I wanted to keep it that way.

I watched him for a second, trying to figure him out. He kept his head down, like he was hiding, and he had a rugged country boy look to him: flannel shirt, jeans, work boots, pretty standard issue. But his demeanor spoke otherwise. He seemed the nerdy bookish type. I liked that.

I must have been staring, as he looked over at me, a bit annoyed.

“What?”

“Oh um…sorry,” I said, “I um…my name’s Mercedes.”

“Sam,” he said, his tone a bit annoyed but a bit pleased at the same time.

“Nice to meet you,” I said.

“You too,” he answered.

“Mademoiselle Hall,” my teacher’s voice interrupted us. She asked me in French if there was something I wanted to share with the class. Of course there wasn’t, I answered, and sunk down in my chair. During class, we were assigned to work with a partner a few times. I ended up getting paired with Sam for the day. We got through our exercises, and used the few extra minutes to talk.

“So, you’re new here?” I asked him", and used the few extra minutes to talk.

I ended up getting paired with Sam for the day. We got through e wasn'ue..

“Yep.”

“Did you just move to town?”

He nodded his head.

“Been here long?”

“No.”

“You’re a senior then too, like me?”

“Yep.”

“Do you have the capacity to answer questions with more than one word or gesture?”

That did it. He smiled a bit, and started to relax.

“I do, I just…I’m not good at meeting new people. I try not to get too close.”

“Hey we’re in the same boat there. Well, kind of. I’ve known most of these people since middle school, and they don’t want anything to do with me.”

“Why’s that?”

“I’m too weird, I guess. Been called a freak more times than I’d like to admit.”

“That makes 2 of us.”

“You too?”

“All the time.”

“You don’t seem like a freak to me. I think you’re pretty cool. I mean in just a few minutes I’ve known you.”

“You’re joking, right?”

“No, not at all. You’re different. And I’m a big fan of different.”

“Maybe we will get along well after all,” he answered as our teacher called us back to class time.

Class ended a few minutes later and the bell rang. We packed our thing up, and headed out the door.

“Which lunch period do you have?” I asked him.

“Um, let me check,” he pulled his schedule card out of his pocket, “Lunch C…whatever that means.”

“Oh great! So do I!” I smiled. I usually eat alone in the auxiliary lunch room. You can join me if you want.”

“Sure, that sounds good to me,” he answered.

“Awesome. I’ll wait for you there.”

“Great,” he said, smiling, “thank so much for being so cool. I mean…well I’m not used to people just being nice.”

“Had to happen sometime,” I said. Sam smiled.

“See you at lunch then?” He asked.

“See you then,” I answered and we headed off to our next class.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Christmas Break_ **

The first semester flew by. Sam and I got to be really close. Best friends, confidants…everything really. We were together almost all the time, be it studying after school (yes, I do mean actual STUDYING…with textbooks and notes), going out on weekends and having fun, or trying to send out whatever we could for scholarships and grants into college. We both got into our schools of choice—Stamford and LSU—but now paying for it was the hard part. I had managed to get a seasonal job for the holidays to save money, and they said they would call me back for the summer. So I started working after school in October at a clothing store in the mall, and put every paycheck (minus money for gas) in the bank. They were tiny paychecks, but I kept reminding myself it was my ticket to something better. And, as soon as I was off work, I was over at Sam’s for the evening. I even had the chance to meet his older brother, Dean. Once the semester ended, I was over at his place all the time, except to sleep.

My dad hated that I spent so much time with a guy, at his place, but having turned 18 in November, and having my own job and car, I didn’t care anymore. It was only a matter of months until I got out of this shithole town. For good.

But, I have to be honest: I had fallen for Sam over the last few months. I didn’t dare tell him; I didn’t want to lose the first friend I’d had in ages, just because I wanted him to kiss me. I couldn’t help myself. I was in love with him. He was cute, obviously, but he was smart, and sweet, and he got me. I couldn’t be with him enough, it felt like. I didn’t feel like myself, until he was there. It was then that everything felt right. I had to take what I could get though, and friendship was what I had. It would have to do.

My dad (begrudgingly) let Sam hang out with us for Christmas, as I didn’t want him to be alone. We put up with it as long as we could, before I had to take Sam home that night. But, once we got out of the house, we had a good night. We even got each other gifts, which I was excited about, but I told Sam we would exchange gifts at his apartment, not my dad’s house. I didn’t want Dad to ruin it.

It had been snowing all day, but it was that quiet, peaceful snow that piled up on the ground and sparkled in the sunlight. As the sun went down and was replaced by the moon, it glowed silver. We were admiring it as we headed to his apartment.

We got to the building and hurried inside. I made sure I grabbed his gift off of the car seat before running inside. His apartment was warm and cozy, like normal. He helped me get my coat off, and even offered to make hot chocolate. I smiled at the gesture, and told him that would be nice. I got comfy while he went to the kitchen.

Sam had set up a small tree, and a few small boxes were sitting under it. One was labeled “To: Dean” then next was “To: Dad” and the last said “To: Mercedes.”

“What’d you get your dad and brother?” I asked.

“Dad needs a new wallet and refuses to buy himself one, and Dean, I got a new bowie knife.”

“Awesome,” I said.

“You saw your gift too, right?”

“Of course I did,” I said. He smiled as he carried the mugs into the room. I took mine happily, and took a drink, enjoying the moment. Sam did the same.

“Don’t you want to know what it is?” he said, sitting next to me.

“Well, if I can open it,” I said.

“Of course you can,” He said. I smiled, squealed a bit, and went to open the box excitedly.

It was a small black jewelry box. I opened it up, finding a beautiful pearl, with a silver bracket holding it on to a small, thin, silver chain. My jaw dropped. It was the prettiest thing I’d ever seen in my life.

“Sam…you shouldn’t have…I mean…”

“Mercedes, don’t argue,” he said, smiling, “I saw it and thought of you. So I got it. End of story.”

“Help me put it on?” I asked.

“Sure,” He said, taking the box from me. He took the necklace out, and latched it around my neck.

“I gotta go look!” I said excitedly. I got up and rushed to the bathroom to check out the necklace. It was absolutely beautiful. I think it was the nicest thing anyone had ever given me. I came back out, smiling.

“You totally outdid yourself, Sam,” I said. He smiled.

“Glad you like it,” he answered as I sat down next to him.

“Now, open yours,” I said, and handed him his present.

He tore it open, revealing a stack of books that, to most people, would look boring, but I had figured would be useful to Sam: Kant, Paine, Hegel, Mill, and Locke. I had spent forever at the bookstore in the mall I worked at, looking for books that might come in useful. Bless the sales clerk who stood with me for half an hour to pinpoint these books. She even suggested ordering some in, but I figured 5 was enough.

“I thought you could use these for school next year,” I said, “get a jumpstart on your reading.”

“Mercedes, this is great!” he said, “thank you. Seriously, these are awesome.”

He went to hug me, and I hugged him back, equally as happy.

“I’m glad you like them,” I said.

“And I’m glad you liked yours.”

“This really has been a great evening.”

“It has,” Sam answered.

He reached over and held my hand. My heart caught in my throat when he did. I had no idea he felt this way about me. I mean, we had spent a lot of time together, but he had always just been friendly. This was unexpected, but not unwelcomed.

 “Mercedes, I…I have something to tell you,” he said. I bit my lip nervously.

“Wh-what is it?”

“I…um…I…crap this is hard to say,” He said, smiling nervously and trying to get his composure, “I’ve come to care a lot about you. You’re the only person I feel like myself around. I’ve fallen for you.”

“I…Sam…I…had no idea…” I stumbled over my words.

“I tried to stay friendly, but tonight, it just seemed like I should tell you. I’ve gone crazy, trying to hold it in.”

“Why didn’t you say anything sooner?”

“Honestly? I was afraid you’d reject me.” I laughed nervously.

“Reject you? Sam, I fell for you a long time ago. I just…I was afraid I’d scare you off.”

“Guess we were both wrong,” he answered.

He leaned in closer, his face inching near to mine as he placed his free hand on my cheek. My heart was racing, and I held his hand tighter. I swear he could hear my heart thudding in my chest, it was beating so hard. I could feel the warmth radiating from him as he leaned in closer to me. I closed my eyes, anticipating what came next.

…The damn phone rang.

“Seriously?” Sam blurted out as the moment was ruined. He got up and answered his phone. “Hello?”

Ended up being Dean. Apparently he could make it in for a bit this evening, but dad was nowhere to be found.

“Guess I should be heading home,” I said, “let you have time with Dean.”

“No, stay, it’ll be fun,” Sam replied. I shook my head.

“You never have time with him, not to mention my dad will be going crazy anyway. I still have to put up with him for 9 more months.”

“Fair enough,” Sam said.

“Walk me to my car?” I asked.

“Sure,” he said, smiling.

We got up, and he helped me get my coat on. I stuffed the necklace box in my coat pocket, and we walked down to my car.

“See you again for New Year’s?” I asked. Sam nodded.

“Be here as soon as you get off work,” he said.

“I will, I promise,” I answered.

Sam pulled me into a hug, and I rested my head on his chest. I sighed happily, just holding him for a moment and enjoying it.

“You’re crazy coming out here without a coat,” I said.

“I haven’t even thought about it,” Sam replied. I looked up at him and smiled.

“Ok you’re bordering on cheesy now,” I said. He sighed and shook his head.

“Alright, alright,” He said, pulling away. “I’ll see you on New Year’s Eve.”

“I’ll see you then,” I said, getting into my car. I buckled in and turned it over before I shut the door. “Thanks again for tonight, Sam.”

“You’re welcome,” he said, “Now get out of here before I change my mind and kidnap you for the night.”

“Fine,” I said, smiling. “I’ll see you soon.”

“See you soon,” he said, and shut my car door. I cranked the heat, put the car in reverse, and pulled out to head home for the night.

 

New Year’s Eve couldn’t get here fast enough. The first few days after Christmas were a madhouse as bad as leading up to Christmas. People were using giftcards, and making returns, and I couldn’t get out of there fast enough.

When the mall closed at 7, we had the store cleaned and ready to go, right on time. The manager locked up, and we all walked out together, talking about our plans for that evening. I couldn’t wait to get to Sam’s for the evening. My dad and brother would be too busy goofing off to care that I wasn’t home.

I got to Sam’s at about 7:20. He opened the door before I could knock. I smiled.

“Not looking forward to tonight, are we?” I asked. Sam shook his head.

“No, not at all,” he replied.

I stepped inside and took my coat off. Sam hung it up for me as I took my shoes off and got comfortable.

I had begged Sam to watch “When Harry Met Sally” with me tonight, before we watched the ball drop at midnight. I thought it was a good movie for the holiday and it’s one of my favorites, period. Sam agreed as long as the next movie was his choice. Fair enough, right?

We made popcorn, and Sam got the movie going. We cuddled up on the couch under a pile of blankets, and watched the movie. Sam held me through the whole movie, of course moving occasionally to get comfortable. It felt nice, too, being in his arms. I felt safe, and warm. I felt like I belonged there. He occasionally nuzzled me, just to get my attention. We took things slow, for the most part. At least during the movie we did. My movie ended by a bit before 10, and Sam decided to put one of his movies on. He went the complete opposite end of the spectrum with “Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas.” I didn’t mind though, it was a pretty awesome movie. Very trippy, but good.

We barely finished the movie in time. It was 11:53 when it ended. We turned on Dick Clark’s countdown, and waited the last few minutes until midnight.

“You know, they say that you’re supposed to share a kiss at midnight,” Sam said about a minute before the ball was supposed to drop.

“Really now?” I said, looking up at him. He was smiling down at me and started stroking my cheek. I nuzzled his hand and sighed contentedly.

“I was hoping we could finish what we started on Christmas,” He said. I felt my face grow a bit warmer.

“I wouldn’t mind,” I said, smiling. He smiled back. I bit my lip a bit nervous. I had never been kissed before.

“Thirty seconds until the new year!” We heard announced from the TV. We watched intently as the countdown continued. I had butterflies in my stomach; the anticipation was killing me. 10,9,8…

“HAPPY NEW YEAR!” The TV shouted.

“Happy New Year, Mercedes,” Sam said.

“Happy New Year, Sam,” I answered. He leaned in and this time, succeeded in kissing me.

His lips were soft and warm against my own. He kissed me gently, and I was sure if I was standing, my knees would give out right about now. I wrapped my arm around his neck and he pulled me close, and rubbed my back. I sighed into the kiss, and he deepened it. I followed his lead. He nipped my lips, begging for access and I let him. He massaged my tongue with his, causing me to melt even more. I moaned softly into the kiss. He took the encouragement, and started kissing down my neck.

“Sam…” I gasped, feeling like the room was spinning as he grew more courageous. He pulled me into his lap before he stopped.

“Sorry…I mean…I got carried away.”

“No, it’s fine,” I said. “I mean, I was liking what you were doing.”

Sam smiled at my reply.

“Do you want to go further?” he asked. “I’m not pushing you too fast?”

“No not at all,” I said, “I’ll tell you if it’s too much.”

“Fair enough,” Sam said, and kissed me again.

It was more heated this time, like he needed me. I ran my fingers through his hair, and tried to keep up. I straddled his lap, and kept kissing him. He ran his hands over my legs, and then tugged at the bottom of my shirt. I knew he wanted more, but he wouldn’t go with it until I gave him permission. I pulled back and looked at him.

“Is everything alright?” he asked. I smiled, nodded, and pulled my shirt over my head. Fortunately I wore one of the cuter bras I had: black satin and lace (it’s hard being a 36D, and finding something that’s cute, and not just industrial strength). I could get away with it, as most of my wardrobe was black. But this was my favorite, and, ok I admit it, I was hoping. Sam seemed to approve.

“Just asking for trouble, wearing that,” he said. I giggled nervously.

“I don’t hear you complaining,” I answered. He smiled.

“Not in the least.”

He leaned in and kissed my neck, working his way down. A small moan escaped my lips as I felt his lips flutter across my collar bone and down my chest. I clutched at his shirt, but my hands were shaking nervously. I fumbled to unbutton it and push it off his shoulders, wanting to feel his warm skin against my own. His hands traced their way up my back and he tried to unhook my bra.

When the latch on my bra had been released, I caught myself gasping in anticipation. I rocked my hips against Sam’s, and despite the fact we were both still wearing pants, I could feel him getting hard. Grinding against his length sent a wave of pleasure through me and I buried my face in his neck, gasping as my breath grew short. He moaned softly in my ear, tugged my bra from my shoulders, and tossed it on the floor near his shirt. Despite being fuller figured, his hands cupped my breasts perfectly. I pressed against his hands, and nipped at his neck. He arched against me, pushing me back enough that he could lean in and kiss his way further down my chest.

I was shivering in anticipation as he closed his mouth over one of my nipples. I felt it grow hard under his tongue as her swirled it around. He was still massaging my other tit, pinching and teasing that nipple, causing it to grow hard as well. Another moan escaped my lips, and I started grinding harder against him. I gripped his back, digging my nails into his skin. I heard him gasp in response, and I assumed it was a good thing. I drug my nails down his back, causing him to moan louder.

“God…Sam…” I managed to gasp out, “this feels so good!” He pulled his mouth off of me, and looked up at me.

“I figured,” he said with a playful smile on his face, “the cute little noises you’re making are encouraging.”

I groaned again. He said nothing else in return, but kissed across my chest, and started sucking on my other nipple, doing the same as he had before. This time he tugged at my nipple with my teeth, sending a mix of pain and pleasure through my body. I couldn’t help myself, and got louder with everything he did to me. He definitely liked it, as he did it again, and pinched my other one even harder, adding a small twist a well. I arched up harder to his mouth, hoping for more. I had never been kissed before tonight, nevertheless getting to second base. I was having a hard time containing myself. The pleasure mounting in my body was making it hard to think straight. All I could think about was that I wanted more.

I started grinding harder against Sam, getting myself off on the sensation of the pressure from my pants, and the thickness that I could tell wanted out of his. Sam arched up, making the sensations even stronger and I gasped out.

“Sam…I need more!”

He pulled off of me again and looked up at me.

“That much, tonight?” he said, “Are you sure?”

I looked down at him. He was right. It was a lot, and fast, but…I needed release. He did too, from what I could tell.

“We don’t have to go all the way just yet but…please Sam…we can find some other way.”

“You’re sure?” He asked. I nodded my head.

“I am…I mean…I’ve never done this before but, it feels amazing, and it feels right with you,” I said.

“If you feel that way, then get up,” he said. I did as he said, and he got up as well. He took my hand, and led me back to the bedroom.

When we got in, he shut the door and made sure the blinds were closed before taking me into his arms again and kissing me. I pressed against him, feeling myself melt into him. He slowly lowered himself to the bed, taking me with him. He shifted me on my back, and started undoing my jeans. I arched my hips up, making it easier to get them off, and he tossed them to the floor. He started rubbing my entrance through my panties, which were a black satin that matched my bra, which caused me to moan and grind against his hand. He nipped my lip as he kissed me.

“You’re dripping wet, Mercedes,” he said in a low, seductive tone. I arched up harder against him.

“I-I know,” I said, barely able to speak, I was so wound up, “d-do you blame me?”

“Not at all,” He said, “but it looks like I need to take care of it, since it is my fault.”

He pulled my panties down to my knees and I kicked them the rest of the way off. He slid his fingers up my entrance again, teasing me, before shoving them deep inside of me.

I screamed out, pleasure searing through my body as I looked up at Sam. He thrust his fingers hard and fast, scissoring them to make it feel any better. I thrust my hips with his hand, tightening myself as I did. Sam leaned in and kissed me hard, muffling any moans or screams that escaped. My body was shaking already, and it was all I had to not let myself finish yet. I wanted to enjoy as much as I could.

He added another finger, stretching me more and intensifying everything that he did. I thrust faster, and held on to Sam. He started rubbing my clit with his thumb and I broke the kiss.

“More! Oh god please! Harder!”

It was getting even more difficult to hold out. I moaned loudly, and looked up at Sam. He seemed to be getting off on what was going on. I reached up and massaged my own tits, letting him focus on pleasuring me.

“Mercedes…god that’s hot to watch,” he said. I looked up at him.

“It is?”

“Keep doing it,” he replied.

I pinched my nipples, twisting them in time with Sam’s rhythm. He pressed down harder on my clit, causing me to scream out again. The ecstasy I was feeling was building between my hips. I arched up, grinding harder and clenching down on his fingers. I tugged at my nipples, bringing myself even more pleasure, and moaned loudly.

“Sam…oh god! I’m getting close!” I said. He shoved his fingers deeper, and whispered in my ear.

“Do it Mercedes. I want to watch you cum.”

That was all it took to end me over the edge. I arched up, and screamed out as I felt my orgasm shoot through my body. I writhed in pleasure as I felt myself gush all over Sam’s hand, and swore I even heard him moan at the sensation. When I finished, I collapsed back on the bed, breathing heavily.

“Oh my god,” was all I could manage to say. Sam pulled his fingers out of me, and licked them clean. I bit my lip as I watched him. He seemed to get off on it, which was a thrill for me.

“How do you feel?” he asked after he was done.

“Better than I think I ever have,” I replied. He leaned in and kissed me.

“Good,” he said after the kiss, “it was fun watching you react.”

“Was it?”

“You have a beautiful body Mercedes, and the way you react to being pleasured is hot,” he said. I felt my face flush. Like I said, I had a cup size to brag about, and at a size 12, I was pretty curvy, maybe even what some would call voluptuous. But girls like me never seemed to have any luck.

“No one’s ever said that about me before,” I replied.

“Well now I have,” Sam answered, nuzzling me. “And I’m still wound.”

He grabbed my hand and placed it on the crotch of his pants. I could tell he was getting uncomfortable, and I still did owe him a favor.

I sat up and undid his jeans. He groaned in relief as I pushed them, then his boxers off. Looking at him, I was almost glad I said I wanted to wait. His cock was huge, to be blunt about it. At east when full erect, it was thick, and I wasn’t about to guess any actual measurements.

I gently pushed him on his back, and wrapped my hand around him. Pre-cum was already glistening on the head of his dick as I began to slowly stroke his shaft. He moaned, and thrust against my hand. I took the encouragement and sped up. He thrust faster, grabbing onto me, and burying his face between my breasts. I rubbed the head of his dick with my thumb, and smeared his pre-cum around. He moaned into my chest and nipped at the skin between my tits.

“Spit on your hand,” he said, “it’ll feel better.”

I took his advice, and did just that. I went back to stroking him off, and he groaned even more.

“Goddamn that feels good,” he groaned.

It was a rush watching him. I was getting off on seeing someone enjoy what I was doing to them. I stroked him faster, and kept teasing the tip of his dick, making in thrust harder. He gripped the sheets of the bed, and arched upward. I watched his body tense up as his pleasure grew.

“Mercedes…shit…I’m getting close…” he groaned. I smiled down at him.

“Want me to lick the mess clean?” I asked.

“Hell yes,” he managed to gasp.

I stroked him faster, and his thrusts became more rapid.

“Sam…I bet you can make a huge mess of my hand when you cum. I bet it tastes good too,” I encouraged him. He couldn’t say anything by this point, only moan louder, which I swear I could’ve gotten off again on just his reactions.

“Oh god…Mercedes…I…I—“

He screamed loudly as he came. I felt his cum drip down my hand as I watched it spray from him. He groaned as I finished him off, writhing much like I had as he finished.

“Holy shit…” he said, relaxing and trying to catch his breath.

“You’d better watch,” I said, before I started licking my hand clean.

“You have no idea how hot you are right now,” he answered, watching me clean myself. It tasted better than I thought it would. It was thick and warm as I felt it trickle down my throat. I finished cleaning myself up and looked down at him.

“You taste good,” I told him. He smiled.

“Probably not as good as you do,” he said.

“I’d be willing to debate that,” I said.

“I’m sure you would.”

Sam pulled me down on the bed next to him and held me close. I nuzzled his chest and softly kissed the side of his neck. He kissed my forehead, then pulled the blankets over us.

“I think we’ve had enough excitement for one night,” he said. I nodded my head.

“I think so too,” I answered, “but this is definitely the best New Year’s I’ve ever had.”

“I would agree with that,” Sam said, smiling.

“I’m assuming too I can stay the night?” I said, mostly being playful.

“Of course you can,” he said, “you can stay whenever you want.”

“You really mean that?” I said. He nodded.

“After tonight, I don’t think there’s any barriers left.”

“You have a point,” I replied. “So…does tonight mean we’re together? Or just friends with benefits?”

“Do you want a boyfriend?” Sam answered. I smiled and nodded my head.

“I would…I mean I’ve never had a boyfriend before, and I like the idea of being with you.”

“Then I guess that means we’re together,” he said.

“I guess it does,” I answered, followed by a yawn.

“Sleepy?” he asked.

“I am. I don’t even know what time it is.” Sam checked his clock.

“About 2 am.”

“Screw work tomorrow…” I said. Sam laughed a bit.

“If you can afford it,” he answered.

“Blah…” was all the more I could manage to say.

I sighed happily, and nuzzled up to Sam.

“Worn out?”  He asked. I nodded my head.

“Mmmhmm,” I answered, “but I feel amazing.

“Good,” Sam answered.

“I’ll see you in the morning Sam,” I said.

“See you in the morning,” he answered, and we both eventually fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up early enough to call in to work ‘sick’ and fell back asleep. I curled up to Sam’s chest and got comfortable. The sound of his heartbeat was soothing and lulled me back to sleep in almost no time. We slept most of the day, not even bothering to really get up before 2 that afternoon. At that point, it was a mad dash competition for the bathroom. I got there first, and Sam said he would make coffee while he waited. I used the bathroom, splashed cold water on my face, decided in light of last night, borrowing his toothbrush wasn’t too bad of an idea, and then came out.

Once I got out of the bathroom, I rummaged around, and ended up grabbing his shirt from last night and my underwear. I pulled it on, and walked out into the kitchen. Sam was waiting in the kitchen, wearing a pair of pajama pants, and leaning on the counter as he waited. I walked up to him and put my arms around his waist.

“I would say good morning, but as late as it is…” I said.

“I appreciate the sentiment just the same,” Sam replied. He smiled down at me and kissed me gently. I kissed him back, feeling my skin tingle already.

“I don’t think I should be feeling this way already,” I said as we broke the kiss. He stroked my cheek, then kissed my forehead.

“I’ll be in the bathroom. Mind serving up coffee?”

“Not at all,” I said.

The coffee maker finished, and I served up our cups. I was still on cloud 9 from everything that has happened the night before. And the best part was, everything felt so right with Sam. Not just…well fooling around, but walking around the apartment in his shirt, waking up with him next to me, and spending our day together all seemed to just work. I was giddy, and happy, and excited, and nervous all in the same go. I was finally honest with myself, and I was finally feeling all the bottled up emotions. And it felt wonderful.

Sam came out after a few minutes. He found another shirt, and came out in that and his pajama pants. I went up to him and play pouted.

“But…Sam…I liked the view better before,” I said, giving him puppy eyes. He smiled.

“Well maybe if you’re good, we can revisit that,” he said. I giggled and blushed a bit.

“Define good, and I’ll see what I can do,” I answered.

I handed him the mug I had poured for him, and he sipped at it. I started drinking my coffee too as we headed back to the living room to get comfortable. We spent the day watching tv, playing video games, and the like. Nothing too unusual for a couple of high school seniors. Oh and um, eventually we did end up in his room again. No, we didn’t go that far, but it went far enough. I enjoyed it, and that was the important part, right? For being as innocent as he claimed, he was damn good at what he did. I can’t claim that I didn’t know how to please myself, but the difference between taking care of your own needs, and someone else having the honor was night and day.

After we both were finished, Sam lay down next to me, and pulled me close. I already decided there wasn’t anywhere else I’d rather be. I felt safe and warm in his arms as I rested my head on his chest. My breathing was still trying to catch up, and my heart was still pounding in my ribcage, but I felt calm, lying next to him. I nuzzled his chest and sighed contently a he kissed my temple.

“Can I be honest?” He asked, breaking the silence after a few moments. I looked up at him.

“Of course you can,” I said.

“First day of class, you scared me,” he said.

“Oh gee, thanks,” I said.

“No, I know, dick move on my part, but I’m glad we got to talk. My first impression was wrong, and I like the person I’ve gotten to know. Well, like is kind of an understatement but…”

“You’ve given me more of a chance than most,” I said. “Usually I’m the freak that everyone laughs at.”

“Maybe that’s why things have worked out like they have,” Sam said, “I’ve felt that way too. Ever since I can remember.”

“But you’re not a freak,” I said.

“Neither are you,” He answered. I smiled up at him, leaned in, and kissed him softly.

Don’t get your hopes up. That wasn’t our first time or anything, but it was a great moment. I don’t think either of us had felt that kind of reassurance, ever. But with each other, we did. We got each other. We cared for each other. And, it was great. I loved feeling like there was someone I could identify with.

We fell asleep sometime, and when we woke, it was late. Unfortunately, I needed to get home. I could play off not having come home last night, since it was New Year’s, and having been gone all day today. I needed to get home tonight, though, or else problems would start. Sam and I got dressed, and he walked me down to my car.

“See you tomorrow?” Sam asked.

“After work, like always,” I replied. He smiles and kissed me quickly.

“I can’t wait,” he said.

“Me either,” I answered, and then got into my car. I looked up at Sam before I shut the door. “Happy New Year’s, Sam.”

“Happy New Year’s, Mercedes,” he answered, and shut my car door. I turned the car over, pulled out of the parking space, and waved at him as he watched me drive away.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Spring 2001_ **

By the time the next semester started, Sam and I were a ‘thing’ at school. Apparently there had been more gossip about the freaky goth chick, and the smart country boy than I had ever realized. People were smiling as we walked in the halls together, holding hands and enjoying each other.

Surprisingly, I liked this change. I started actually talking to people, and had no problem being openly affectionate to Sam. And he was always the sweetest. Took me a while to let him hold doors for me. Strong, independent, leave me to my own devices, thing. You know how it goes. You’re so used to being a loner and ignored, you don’t think of anyone doing anything nice for you.

We spent tons of time together. With my job having ended at the end of January, and not really picking up again until April, we had a lot more time together. I had all but officially moved in (much to my dad’s dismay) with Sam by the end of Christmas break. He even cleared out drawer space for me, and we had ‘his’ and ‘hers’ toothbrushes. Don’t ask me why I found that to be so romantic, but I did. Something cute about going into the bathroom, and there they are on the edge of the sink. I only went home long enough to placate my dad.

Dean started showing up on the weekends, when the weather got nicer. He always showed up with a case of beer, cheap frozen pizza, and goofy, random movies. We became fast friends. He was the goofy older brother I always wanted, instead of the spineless, pain in the ass little brother I got. He promised one night he’d kick anyone’s ass who hurt me, and he’d kick Sam’s ass double if we ever broke up. I laughed when he said that, and Sam wasn’t sure what to think. I just cuddled up to him, and whispered in his ear I wasn’t too worried about long term, but for tonight, we could always have some fun.

That was one thing that was…a hard spot for us. As much fun as we had together, we never got ‘that’ far. Ok, I’ll be honest, it was more my problem than his. Oh no, no, don’t take it like that. I mean, he wasn’t a jerk about it, there’s just a lot of nerves. For me.

Sam made me feel vulnerable. Not in a bad way, but in those intimate moments, I stopped and looked up at him, and all of a sudden, I would get nervous. Sam didn’t scare me, but the closeness did. It was all so fast, or I felt it was. In a few months, I had gone from someone who walked alone in the halls, and ignored by my family, to the apple of someone’s eyes. I knew Sam loved me (we had been able to cross that bridge, easily in fact), and I knew I loved him, but sometimes, being so close to someone scared me. I wasn’t used to the idea of placing myself entirely in someone else’s hands.

But, I think somehow, Sam understood that. I don’t just mean the sappy, ‘let’s wait til it’s right’ crap, but maybe he was on a similar wavelength. We were 2 loners who found each other. Even though we were still young, we knew that we understood and cared for each other. For our age, I think we really had something good going.

The last semester of the school year flew by. Before I knew it, it was getting close to prom, which was the weekend after Sam’s birthday. You wouldn’t believe how hard it was to convince him to one, celebrate his birthday, and two, rent a tux for prom. He fought me the whole way. But, I won. He was getting a proper birthday cake, and we were going to be a couple of normal kids, celebrating our senior year, and becoming adults. I didn’t know a lot about Sam, but I knew enough to say that he hadn’t had much of a normal upbringing (neither of us did, but his was way out there). I was determined to give him a little bit of the ‘normal’ life he always talked about wanting.

            Dean managed to come up for that whole week, and I was ecstatic. Mostly for Sam, but I really liked Dean too. And, as always, Dean managed to be up to no good. He brought a 24 pack of beer, a couple of pizzas, and I managed to get a cake. Sam fought the whole time, but we wouldn't let him argue. We were going to do this 18th birthday right.

            And did we ever do it right! We split the case of beer evenly, but it didn't take long til we were all rip-roaring drunk, and having the time of our lives. We laughed and carried on, Sam's goodie two-shoes side still came out, trying to shush us when we got too loud. Oh and trying to light his birthday cake and we were all half fnuckered, that was a riot!

            Sometime after 2, Dean passed out, drunk, on the couch. Sam and I stumbled back to his room, and collapsed on the bed. We would've slept all day if we'd had the chance, but were woken up by Dean screaming “son of a bitch” as he stumbled around the kitchen. He had stubbed his toe on the way to the coffee maker. We stumbled out soon after, and I managed to make my way and start a pot.

            We spent the day recovering from our hangovers. It was a good day; probably one of the best I'd had in a long, long time. Up until I got a ranting phone call from my dad that is, yelling at me to come home. I knew I couldn't avoid it, so I packed up my things, and made it out to my car.

            “Don't let him get to you,” Dean said, “Our dad can be pretty tough. I'm sure yours means well.”

            “Your dad might, mine is just an ass.”

            “Hey, don't talk like that,” Dean replied. I sighed.

            “I'll try not to, but no promises,” I answered.

            “Hey you gotta start somewhere,” Dean said, “you take care of yourself. If it gets bad you know where to go and who to call.”

            “I know, and I will,” I said.

            “Good. Can't have my geek brother losing the only girl who will at least look sideways at him,” Dean teased, pulling me into a brotherly hug. I hugged him back.

            “Yeah, yeah, yeah, I hear ya,” I said. Dean smiled as he let go.

            “Now get your schmoozing done,” Dean said, “I don't wanna yak.”

            “Screw you,” I said, joking. Dean smiled as he walked back in.

            “See you tomorrow in class?” Sam said once Dean was inside.

            “Bright and early,” I said.

            “Good,” Sam replied, and then pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back.

            “I love you,” I said.

            “I love you too,” he answered, “and thank you for this weekend.”

            “Hey it was nothing,” I said, “you deserve it.”

            “Well thank you nonetheless,” he said again and kissed my cheek. I kissed his in return.

            “You're welcome,” I said, “I'll see you Monday.”

            “See you Monday,” he replied, and kissed me quickly before I got into my car. Once I saw him go back inside, I turned my car over, and left.


	6. Chapter 6

The week between Sam’s birthday and Prom flew by. My dress came in right on time (I had ordered it), and I had my shoes, jewelry, everything.  I had it all stashed at Sam's place, since my dad had no idea I was going to Prom. He thought I was going to be working late that night. Less he knew, the better.

            I never thought I would be excited about prom, but before now, I never counted on having anyone, even friends, to go with. Now I had Sam, and I was more excited than ever.

            Dean was still in town that week. His reasoning was that Sam would need “adult supervision” that week. I rolled my eyes. I knew exactly where Dean's head was, and it wasn't on supervising Sam. Not in the conventional sense of the word.

            Nevertheless, that Saturday morning arrived quickly, and I was excited. I told my dad a half truth, and said that I was going to Sam's before and after work. He voiced his disapproval, but I was out the door before I heard too much. The last thing I needed was for my dad to bring my good mood down.

            My first stop of the day was to get my hair done. It took longer than I had liked, but I was happy with it. I went for an older style and had my hair tucked up into a bun. A few pieces of hair were left hanging down, slightly curled for effect. I had a black jeweled hair clip stuck in to hold it in place, along with an ungodly amount of bobby pins and hairspray. When the stylist finished, I was more than pleased with the final result. I paid for the services, and made sure I tipped her well before heading out to my car and on towards Sam's.

            I got there just before lunch, and Dean had already ordered us pizza, and had a 12 pack on hand. I laughed and rolled my eyes as he announced as much. I did help myself to some pizza though, but not too much. I had a corset to fit into for the evening.

            We spent the afternoon hanging out, and taking it easy until I had to get ready. While Sam and Dean bonded over ESPN, I started doing my makeup, and then got dressed. I went all out the dress, having ordered it in specially. It was a simple black corset with small ruffles along the top, with a black ballgown styled skirt, and a black overskirt. My shoes were black lace peeptoes with a unique curve to the shape of the heel. I even got black opera gloves, a black lace choker, and black chandelier earrings to match. Of course, I didn't think about the help it would take to get this damn corset on, and found myself in quite the predicament. I didn't want Sam seeing me before I was finished, but I needed help.

            “Dean?” I said, sticking my head out the door.

            “What's cookin' princess?” he answered, not missing a beat. Oh Dean...

            “Mind coming in here for a second? I need some help.”

            “Sure Sammy can't help you?”

            “I want him to be surprised!”

            “Alright, fine,” Dean answered, getting up, “You women...”

            “Eh shut it. You wouldn't pursue us like you do if you didn't like it.”

            “You know what?” He said, “I'm not gonna answer that.”

            I laughed as Dean walked into the room. I was holding my corset up as best I could. Dean may not try anything, but I was ready for any smartass remarks he might make. When he saw my state, he was actually a bit surprised.

            “You SURE you don't want Sammy in here?”

            “No,” I said, “I mean I'm not worried about you being in here.”

            “Alright well, I can keep a secret if you can,” he said. I laughed a bit.

            “Deal.”

            “So, what do you need me to do and how does it work?”

            I explained to Dean how tying a corset worked, and he seemed to get it quickly enough. He kept worrying it was too tight, but I reassured him it was ok.

            “So...” he said, after he got the hang of it.

            “So?” I said.

            “You and my brother...”

            “Yeah, what about us?”

            “You know he's crazy about you?”

            “Is he really?” I asked.

            “He won't shut up talking about you. Does that mean anything to you?”

            “It does,” I said, smiling to myself, “he means a lot to me.”

            “You're in love with him,” Dean answered.

            “I am.”

            “Well, he could make a lot worse choices in his life,” Dean said, “as much as him having a relationship scares me, I'm glad he found you.”

            “Means a lot coming from you,” I said, “glad you approve.”

            “Just take care of him. I don't want to regret telling you I like you.”

            “I will, I promise,” I said.

            “Good,” he answered. He pulled a bit tighter suddenly, then it felt like he was tying it off at the end. “Alright, you look like you're ready to party. And if I can be honest, I'm a little jealous Sam's bringing you home tonight.”

            “And what makes you so sure it's gonna play out like that?”

            “You mean it hasn't already?” Dean answered, a bit surprised. I shook my head.

            “No...not yet.”

            “What are you 2 waiting on? Geesh, you're killing me Mercedes.” I laughed a bit.

            “Not everyone throws themselves out there to any and everyone,” I said.

            “I know, but you 2? Really? Man, Sam has got to step up his game.”

            “Only you, Dean.”

            “Damn right only me. Now you wait here. If you have to make an entrance, then let me help.”

            “Fair enough,” I said. Dean went out first, and I overheard part of the conversation.

            “...you're one lucky bastard,” I heard Dean say. I smiled, taking the off-handed compliment.

            “Thanks, I guess,” Sam said.

            “She looks great. You'll be making everyone there jealous tonight.”

            “Really?” Sam said.

            “Would I lie to you about your girlfriend, if I liked her?” I heard Sam laugh.

            “No, you wouldn't,” he answered.

            “No, I wouldn't,” he said, “Mercedes! Get out here and have your princess entering the ball moment!”

            I smiled at his metaphor and walked out, trying to hold my skirts up. I definitely felt like a princess, but not any of the Disney-fied ones. The real Grimm ones. Like Snow White; the bitch version that made the Queen dance in red hot iron shoes. Twisted, and demented, not cutesy and pretty.

            When I came out and looked at Sam, he just stared. I was worried he wouldn't like it, but after a moment, he smiled.

            “Mercedes...you...wow...I never could've dreamed you looking like this.”

            “Really?” I answered. Sam smiled.

            “You're the most beautiful I've ever seen you,” he answered.

            “Way to be a cheesy loser,” Dean said.

            “Hey! You're lucky I'm talking right now,” Sam snapped.

            “Sure thing lover boy.”

            I laughed, flattered by their antics. And even if what Sam said was a little trite, I still liked hearing it.

            “Thank you,” I said. “You look great too. Very handsome. I've always been a sucker for a guy in a suit.”

            “Hear that? You're getting lucky tonight,” Dean chimed in again.

            “Dean!” Sam said, getting annoyed. I still found it funny.

            “Just calling it like I see it,” Dean said, and then reached for something in his pocket, “but before I forget, here's a little something for you. Call it big brother's looking out for you.”

            Dean tossed a small box Sam's way, and Sam caught it. The look on his face, I had a pretty good idea of what it was.

            “Seriously Dean? Condoms?”

            “I told you, I'm looking out for you.”

            “Whatever man. Just stop it before you embarrass me anymore.”

            “Embarrassed?” he said, “Looking at Mercedes, she'd trying not to laugh too hard.”

            “He's right,” I said, “You 2 crack me up.”

            “Well if you'll excuse me, I'm not going to keep these with me all night,” Sam said, and went back to his bedroom.

            “Geesh, kid needs to chill out. I'm just trying to help.”

            “Dean, it's Sam. Different sense of humor.”

            “I know, but what am I supposed to do? It's prom night. The whole point is to get laid.”

            “Ahem?”

            “Oh right...yeah...brother's girlfriend. Gets a bit weird.”

            “Exactly.”

            “Sorry, I'm just kidding you 2.”

            “It's fine,” I said, “I'm glad you're here, to be honest.'

            “At least one of you is,” he answered.

            Sam came back out, and we went through the normal traditions: Boutonniere, corsage, Dean took pictures and jabbed at us the whole time for being too cute. He promised to get the photos developed while we were at the dance.

            We had a great time at dinner together. I got a lot of compliments on my dress, which made my night, and Sam's ego inflated. It was already off to being a nice night. I was excited. I spent the first three years of high school dreading Prom. I always thought I'd be ignored all through school, and wouldn't have anyone to enjoy this with. I guess I was wrong. I found Sam, and I was looking forward to this last hurrah before we graduated.

            After dinner, we got to where the dance was being held. I was really happy, and so was Sam. We got in, and people greeted us, we traded compliments, and started dancing. Well, I should say, to Sam's dismay, I made him dance before anyone else was out on the floor. He hated me for it, but I had a blast. He kept saying he couldn't dance, but it wasn't like I was the greatest dancer, either. I just had fun with it. I was glad I got to enjoy this, instead of sitting home, moping and bemoaning my existence, like I thought I would.

            Halfway through the dance is when the DJ started bringing the songs down into slower songs. Sam was more comfortable with simply swaying to the songs, and holding me close. Not that I minded that. I felt safe with him that night. I mean, I always did, but I felt closer to him then than I had at any point before. It was a good feeling.

            We were inseparable the rest of the night. We ran around the dance floor after each other, took pictures, and had fun talking to people that, well at least I had been too harsh and judgmental to, and found out they were actually really cool people. We made promises to hang out and talk over the summer, while we weren't too busy getting ready to head off to college. It was nice, ending on such a high note.

            All the while, Sam was with me, and he made it hard to keep focused on any given conversation. He couldn't keep his hands off of me, and was being more affectionate than I was used to from him (at least in public). I tried to hide how much I was enjoying it, but that was easier said than done. I wasn't used to him showing off in front of everyone, but I didn't complain either.

            Towards the end of the night, they announced the prom court. We rolled our eyes, but joined the crowd, standing at the back.

            “Do you even care about any of this?” he asked me, as he wrapped his arms around his waist. I shook my head.

            “Not a damn bit. Seriously, I'd rather be dancing,” I answered, “How about you?”

            “Nope, not at all,” he said. I looked back and smiled at him.

            “Are you trying to tell me something?”

            “I was going to suggest we could get out of here. I think we'd have a little bit more fun at home.”

             I giggled and blushed. Sam was being awfully brave, and it was a bit out of character for him, but I liked it.

            “And you were the one all embarrassed by Dean earlier,” I said. Sam rolled his eyes.

            “It's Dean, he does that to be a pain in my ass,” he answered.

            “But you're so cute when you're angry!” I joked back, and kissed his cheek. He kissed mine in return, then whispered in my ear.

            “So, are you ready to get out of here?”

 

            I looked up at him and smiled.

            “Persistent you are,” I replied, “but I might be persuaded to leave a little early.” I turned to face him, and put my arms around his neck. I pressed up against him, being as suggestive as I could without pissing off the chaperones.

            “I just hope you make it worth my while,” I answered. He smiled.

            “Don't I always?” He said.

            “That you do,” I answered, letting go of him, and then taking his hand. He led me out of the dance hall, and out to the limo we had waiting for us.

            We made it back to the apartment safe and sound. Dean's Impala was still in the parking lot, with Dean even asleep in the back seat. He probably made up his mind a while ago Sam and I were going to be up to something tonight, and relegated himself to the car. A part of me had to laugh. Talk about brotherly love.

            Sam helped me up the stairs to his apartment, since my skirt had about a million yards of tulle, and let me in. We headed back to his room, and I started wiggling in my corset.

            “God, this makes me look amazing, but it's REALLY uncomfortable,” I said.

            “Need help getting out of it?” he asked. I smiled.

            “Maybe.”

            Sam didn't hesitate in helping me loosen my corset. I closed my eyes and sighed as I felt him trace his fingers down my back and play with the lacings. With each tug, I felt it getting looser and my heart started to beat faster. Sam leaned in from behind me, nuzzling my neck, and then kissing down my shoulder. He found the spot on my right shoulder that nearly paralyzed me every time he kissed it. He even bit gently, causing me to gasp as he did. I gripped my skirt, having nothing else nearby, and he ran his hands around my waist, and up over my corset, reaching for the first latch. He gently unhooked it, and nipped at my ear as he did. I gasped a little louder, almost moaned, as he did, my body shivering more and more as he came closer to completely unhooking my corset. When he did, he gently pushed it off, and let it fall to the floor.

            Just those few moments already had my head spinning. I whirled around, threw my arms around his neck and kissed him heatedly. He pulled me close, pressing his body to mine. His shirt was the only thin layer keeping us from feeling each other. Next thing I knew, our hands were flying, getting each other undressed (a ball gown skirt is a pain in the ass, just for the record). Before long, I was falling back on Sam's bed, looking up at him.

            He towered over me, his lean but strong frame overpowering me. I'd been here before, but not like this. And not with Sam looking at me with a look that smoldered as his did at this moment. He needed me in a whole different way, and I was finally ready for that point in our relationship.

            He reached over to the bedside table, pulling out a condom from the box Dean had teased him with earlier. I ran my hands down his body as he did, finding it hard to control myself long enough for him to think clearly. He groaned softly as he got one out, and ripped it open. He was already hard, I'm sure thanks to the night's mounting anticipation, and rolled it on with ease. I bit my lip as I watched him. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't hoping it'd come to this, but I was also not going to push. It felt better just letting it happen on its own.

            Sam leaned in again, wrapping his arms around me and kissing me. I reciprocated, holding him close, and wrapped one of my legs around his hip. Only a moment later I felt him thrust into me, and then start moving, finding his pace. I groaned out, and nipped his lip as I started to rock against him, the sensation of him filling me being almost too much to handle.

            “Sam!” I cried out, gasping and moaning as I tried to keep up. I dug my nails into his skin, enjoying the groan that followed.

            “Mercedes...” he said my name with a breathy voice, and nipped my ear, “It feels so good inside of you, feeling every bit of you.”

            “M-more!” I gasped, arching up so he could thrust harder, and did he ever. I screamed out as he thrust deeper and hit just the right place in just the right way.

            Sam took the encouragement and kept thrusting hard as my body grew tighter and I clenched down around him. He rolled over, pulling me on top, giving me the chance to grind harder against him. I groaned out as I gripped his chest, and thrust against him. He kept a hold of my hips, and rocked himself against me, causing me to scream out even more.

            “Sam...I...oh god...I...!” I screamed out again, louder than before, arched against him, and came hard. I felt my body gush all over him, my orgasm sending wave after wave of pleasure to me until I finished. I slumped forward as I finished, my head spinning. Sam gripped my hips, flipped me onto my back and thrust hard into me again.

            “Don't think I'm letting you have all the fun,” he said, holding my wrists over my head as he thrust hard and deep. I could tell by watching him, he was getting close. His face was twisting with pleasure, and his groans were becoming short and shallow, just as they always did before he reached his moment of pleasure. With a few final, deep thrusts, he shoved deep inside of me and came. He groaned and grinded against me as he rode out his pleasure.

            When he finished, he pulled out of me and collapsed on bed. He pulled the used condom off, and wrapped it up in the packet. I rolled over and curled up next to him, nuzzling his chest.  He kissed the top of my head, and I smiled, the adrenaline and endorphins still pulsing through my veins.

            “You're incredible,” I said, looking up at him. He smiled back.

            “With someone as beautiful as you, it wasn't hard to enjoy myself,” he answered. I giggled a bit and kissed his cheek.

            “I love you,” I said.

            “I love you too,” he answered.

            We spent sometime after lying in bed just talking and being affectionate until we eventually fell asleep in each other’s arms. It had been a wonderful night, and ended on such a high note. But the next morning brought us all crashing back down, way too fast, and way too hard.

            At a somewhat early hour, we heard a pounding on the door. We groaned rolled out of bed, being too lazy to grab more than bedsheets and blankets to cover ourselves up. Sam guessed Dean had locked himself out, after spending the night at some unsuspecting girl's house, but when we opened the door, Sam realized how dead wrong he was.

            My dad stood in the doorway, fuming. Fear and embarrassment surged through my veins as I saw him standing there, his nostrils flared in anger, and his arms crossed over his chest.

            “I always thought I raised you better than this,” my dad said, angrily. “This is how you thank me for everything I've done for you? You go running off like a slut?”

            “H-how...?” Was all I had in me to stammer out. My dad sighed in frustration.

            “You really think I was going to let you run off with some boy, and not try and figure it out. What kind of idiot do you take me for? I've been following you 2 for months Mercedes, I just never thought I'd have to do anything about it.”

            “So what you just barge into my apartment, and act like you can tell us what to do?” Sam said, as visibly angry as my father was.

            “Sam! Shut up!”

            “That's exactly what I'm doing,” my dad retorted, “if my daughter is in danger, then I will do what I’m supposed to do as her father.”

            “The only time she's in danger is when she's home with you,” Sam sneered.

            “SAM! STOP!” I screamed at him. “Please...stop...”

            Sam looked at me, but he didn't say anything else. He sighed, and we both looked at my dad.

            “Now get inside and get some clothes on. I expect you home in half an hour. And you're never coming out to see this boy again. You hear me? If you do, you won't like the consequences.”

            I went wide eyed and looked at Sam. I'm pretty sure his expression mirrored my own. I nodded my head slowly.

            “Yes dad,” I replied.

            “Good. Now get inside and get dressed and stop acting like a whore. I raised a lady, not a blow up doll.”

            I didn't reply, I just hung my head and walked back inside. I wished I could say that I gave my dad a piece of my mind and stood by the fact that I was a legal adult, legally able to make a stand and my own choice and that I told my dad to shove off. But, I didn't. I couldn't. Not with school looming over my head in August, and needing his goddamn signature on all the necessary papers. He had all the power in the situation, and we all knew it. I had to obey.

            “Erika, you don't have to go,” Sam said, “move in with me for the summer. You can stay here. Half your stuff is already here, and we're both 18 now. We can take care of ourselves.”

            “It's not that easy, Sam,” I snapped, letting my sheet fall to the floor and walking back to the bedroom to start getting ready. “You got a full ride to your school of choice, I didn't. Your dad is never around, and when you 2 got into it, it wasn't like it was a big deal when he told you to never come back. You don't NEED your dad. I do. Just for a few more years, and then I can cut the puppet strings and be an actual adult. You got to cut those strings a long time ago. That's the difference between you and me. You got shoved out of the nest, even if you didn't want it, when your mother died. My mother died, and I got reeled back in. No matter how hard I try to leave, I CAN'T. I can't have a life, I barely have a job and a car, I have 4 more months til I leave this damn town, and I have to make it work for me. It sucks, but I have to do it. And if it means I have to say good bye to you so I can survive this shithole, well...I'm sorry.”

            “Mercedes, this is your dad talking, not you.”

            “And just what the hell do you know about any of this?” I snapped back at him. “Your dad wanted you as far from him as possible to 'protect' you. Your brother went with. You've been on your own your whole life. I've never had that chance. I probably never will. Not til I have a college degree and a full time job to take care of myself. So this is just what I have to do.”

            “Mercedes...just...goddammit, stop! We can find a way to make it through this.”

            “Sam, you know I love the fact you're an idealist with a big heart, but this isn't 19th century British literature. I can't just go be a governess in some rich family's house, and you can sneak me out in the middle of the night and hope I don't get pregnant before you get the money to marry me and make me an honest woman. The world doesn't work like that.”

            “Don't talk like that,” Sam said.

            “I'll talk how I want,” I said.

            “So this is how it all ends?” Sam asked. “A huge fight just because your dad is an ass?”

            “Maybe it is,” I snapped back. “Maybe you just have to deal with the fact the fairytale is over, and boy was it fun while it lasted. But back to reality Sam. You're going to California, I'm going to Louisiana, and in the interim, there's an asshole parental figure. So let's just smile because it happened, and not cry because it's over.”

            I didn't really mean that, but I was angry. I was hurting. And people seem to be good at saying things they don't mean when in that situation. Sam stopped where he was, not sure what to say next as I got myself dressed and packed up all of the stuff I could, and tried to manage my prom dress.

            “Whatever I forgot today, bring to class on Monday,” I said. Sam didn't answer. He just nodded his head, and found a pair of pants to pull on.

            He followed me to the front door, but didn't say anything. I opened it, looked back at him, still quiet, and then walked the familiar path to my car.

            Monday was awkward. While everyone else was on their high from the preceding weekend, Sam and I acted like perfect strangers. We did our classwork together when needed, but otherwise you would think we'd never met each other before, nevertheless fell in love can completely gave ourselves to each other. But, it was what it was.

            “Here's the few things you forgot,” Sam said, handing me a plastic grocery bag with an assortment of my random belongings in it. I grabbed the bag, and shoved it in my school bag.

            “Thanks,” I said.

            “You're welcome,” he answered. I smiled a bit, not sure what else to do in a situation like this. He sighed sadly.

            “Guess I'll see you around then?” he said.

            “See you around,” I answered.

            He went his way to his next class, and I took the long way to mine, just to avoid having to see him more than needed. I cut my lunch period, and came back in time for my last class. I didn't eat. I just drove off school property and sat in my car, crying, until the last possible minute.

            That was the end of my senior year of high school. Sam went from being my best friend, and my first real love, to a perfect stranger. All because my father held all the cards and he knew it. I didn't stop loving Sam, but I couldn't be with him. It just wasn't written for us. As much as I wanted it to be, it couldn't be. I just had to accept it and move on. Maybe Louisiana would be better, and I would meet someone there who was just as amazing as Sam. Maybe...just maybe...


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam's POV for this chapter

**_Early 2007_ **

            I was driving along a state highway, middle of the night. Dean was asleep in the passenger seat, making it my turn to drive. Jess had died several months ago, and I had been back with Dean since that fateful night. We were on the hunt for dad—which was what even brought Dean back in my path—and after losing Jess, I had nothing else to risk. I took whatever I could out of my burning apartment and left without a word to anyone.

            As long as I was hunting, and had something to think about, I made it day to day alright. It was moments like this where it got difficult. Once I had the time to think about things, then I had problems. Those morbid moments from when I walked into the apartment, to the moment I saw Jess' body on the ceiling will haunt me as long as I can remember.

            I turned up the radio, hoping it didn't wake Dean. He finally went to sleep, after almost veering off the highway a few times. It was a pain convincing him to pull over and let me drive. As soon as I did, he curled up in the passenger's seat and was asleep in 2 minutes, flat. He was worse than a kid when they fight sleep. But, sleep always wins.

            We were headed to New Orleans. After an hour or so of driving, I finally pulled into the city, and made my way to our agreed upon motel. When I got there, I jabbed Dean awake, and went to check us in. Dean unloaded the car.

            When we got in, Dean collapsed on his bed and passed back out. I tried to sleep as well, but only got a few hours in. I woke up early in the morning and got back into research while Dean kept sleeping. It was mid-morning by the time he finally got up. I had already showered and gotten myself going for the day, so I was waiting on Dean to get with it.

            The obvious next step was to follow up with the victims. The locals were even whispering voodoo and we had to agree. Too many signs, and I found a few grim looking red hex bags at the victim's houses. Our work was cut out for us.

            My research from that morning lead me to find a local high school teacher at a local bilingual school. Their main French and English teacher, a Mrs. Mercedes Preaux, was well known for her research on Louisiana Voodoo.

            “Mercedes,” Dean said as we drove along, “wasn't that your first girlfriend's name?”

            “Yeah, it was,” I said.

            “Not a common name,” Dean said, his tone hinting at something. I sighed.

            “Dean, knock it off,” I said.

            “What? After that deal with Madison--”

            “I said stop it,” I snapped, “besides, her last name was Hall. If this IS her, then she's married.”

            “Doesn't mean she's happy.”

            “Would you knock it off? You're seriously starting to piss me off.”

            “Sorry,” Dean said, “I just think you need to blow off some steam.”

            “Whatever Dean,” I said, “just shut up.”

            “Ok, fine,” Dean said, “sorry I tried to have something good to say for once.”

            I ignored his passive – aggressive stab and looked out the window. I had called ahead, asking for Mrs. Preaux. She had been busy but the secretary said she normally stayed late to help kids with their homework. She made a note that we would be coming by. When we got to the school, we were asked about why we were here. I made up some story about being local students wanting to talk to her and we needed to interview someone with a more academic background on the subject matter. Apparently we were believable and were escorted to the classroom

            We got to the classroom and could hear Mrs. Preaux discussing something in French. The secretary knocked on the door, announced that we had arrived, and told us we could go in. Dean and I walked in, and waited. But as soon as I got a good look at the teacher, I had to do a double take. After all this time, it was her...

            “Told you Sammy,” Dean whispered while we waited. I jabbed him.

            “Dean, shut up!” I hissed. Mercedes looked up at us, and while she kept her composure, she most definitely recognized us. She cleared her throat, but finished helping the student in front of her, first.

            “Merci beaucoup Madame Preaux!” the student said, smiling as they gathered up their things.

            “Je vous en prie,” she answered, “bon soir!”

            “Bon soir!” the student replied as they hurried out of the room. Once they were gone, Mercedes turned to us and smiled.

            “Sam and Dean Winchester,” she said, standing up to greet us, “2 faces I never thought I'd see again.”

            “Have to say I'm just as surprised that we ended up running into you,” Dean said. Mercedes smiled back.

            “I'm sure I'm just as surprised as you 2.”

            I noticed, despite being called “misses” she didn't wear a wedding ring. However, she wore a simple diamond ring on a chain around her neck. I had to wonder, but I didn't ask. Later...(if there was a later.)

            “So I'm assuming you're here on...business?” Mercedes asked.

            “You can say that,” Dean said, handing a newspaper article to her, “I'm sure you've been hearing about this.”

            “I have,” she answered, “and if you're here, my guess is that you think it's not just a string of bad luck.”

            “We know it's not,” Dean said, and handed her one of the bags

            “Well...” she said, looking it over, “someone is super pissed off. This is more than your average hoodoo, or just someone being a pain in the ass. This isn't a tourist trap trinket put together to look exotic. This is the real deal. They want blood, and then some.”

            “We heard, before realizing the history, that you're just about an expert on this, without being a practitioner,” I said.

            “Aww, an expert?” she said, smiling, “I'm finishing a master's thesis on the matter, but that hardly qualifies me as an expert.”

            “You came highly recommended,” I added.

            “Thanks for the vote of confidence,” she said, heading towards a bookcase in her room. “I have some of my research material here. You can borrow whatever you need.”

            “That'd be great,” I replied as she unloaded a few books, “We shouldn't need more than a few days.”

            “Take your time,” she said, “my paper's done, just finishing up a few things with my advisor to get it cleaned up.”

            “You sure?” I asked.

            “It's fine. Besides, my advisor has most of these same books, worst case scenario.”

            “Thanks a lot, Mercedes,” I said.

            “It's the least I can do,” she answered, “anything else?”

            “What can you tell us about that bag?”

            “Well, in French, it's a sac rouge, a red bag. Simple enough name, but it's not your regular gris – gris. Gris – gris can be a good luck charm, or something like that, or malevolent, depending on who wields it. This here is made to do some heavy damage. No shades of grey with this one.”

            “So we're not just dealing with someone who's mad, but someone who really knows their stuff.”

            “Exactly,” she said, “there's a few legit shops in the French Quarter. I know and have talked to most of the owners there at one time or another, but some are just hoaxes. Money traps, all that stuff. You know how it is. But if it's not someone around there, my guess is they probably know the killer, even if they don't know the whole story. You have a lot of digging to do, and they're skeptical of outsiders asking the heavy questions. You can take my word on that one. Almost had to add an extra semester to my research just because I had such a hard time cracking people's shells.”

            “Thanks for the warning,” I said, “you've really helped us out.”

            “Hey, anytime,” she said, smiling, “what are friends for?”

            “I guess you're, right,” I said.

            We sat and talked for a bit longer, Mercedes imparting last minute knowledge on the situation. She knew her stuff, that's for sure. She stumped Dean once or twice, which didn't happen often.

            “So you guys need anything else?” she asked at the end of everything.

            “We should be good,” Dean said, and then looked at me, “Sam, you got anything?”

            “Nope, I think I got enough to go on,” I said, “can I call if I run into something else?”

            “Of course!” she said, almost happily. She scrawled her number on a Post – it note, “call whenever. I'm usually up late.”

            “Still a night owl?” I asked, taking the paper from her.

            “Always,” she answered.

            “It was nice seeing you again, Mercedes,” I said.

            “Now, don't you think I'm gonna just let you leave, Sam Winchester?” she said. “You and Dean are more than invited to come by for dinner tonight. Beer and pizza, just like old times?”

            “I like the sound of that!” Dean said, “Sam you better not be a stick in the mud.”

            “I dunno,” I said, “I don't thing her husband would be too happy.”

            “Husband?” Mercedes said, then her eyes went wide, “Oh yeah, um, you don't have to worry about that, promise.”

            “If you're sure...” I said.

            “Positive,” she answered, “how's 7 sound?”

            “Sounds great,” I answered.

            “Awesome!” she said and started packing up. “I'll give you directions to my place on the way out.”

            She walked us out, telling us how to get to her home. She promised to take care of dinner and wouldn't take any cash Dean offered to chip in. He didn't like it but if anyone was as stubborn as Dean, it was her.

            “Call if you get lost,” she said as she got to her car, “otherwise, see you at 7?”

            “See you at 7,” I confirmed as she opened her door and got in.

            “I'm really glad you guys found me,” she said, “it's been a while.”

            “To say the least,” I replied. She smiled.

            “See you tonight,” she said.

            “See you tonight,” we answered. She shut her car door, turned her car over, and waved as she drove off.

 

            “You are SO getting laid tonight!” Dean said once she left.

            “Dean, seriously?”

            “Come on, here we are, on a hunt, and we run into your high school girlfriend after all this time? Did you see how she looked at you?”

            “Just shut up,” I said, not really in the mood to deal with his antics.

            “Fine, fine,” he said, “may as well get back to the motel and research what we can.”

            “Sounds good to me,” I said as we headed to the Impala.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part from Sam's POV, part from Mercedes

Dean and I showed up at Mercedes' at 7, right on time. She answered the door, smiling.

            “Hey guys! Come on in!” she said, backing up and holding the door open for us. We went in and she shut the door behind us. “I'm probably more excited about you guys being here than I should admit.”

            “Hey, old friends, high school sweethearts, and all that,” Dean said, being unusually social in comparison to how he normally was.

            “Yeah, I guess we were sweethearts, weren't we?” Mercedes said, smiling at me. I smiled back, but for some reason I wasn't as comfortable with this scenario as I should be.

            “But we both grew up I guess,” she said.

            “I guess so,” I answered.

            “Well,” she said, “pizza and booze are in the kitchen, plates and napkins are laying out, if you need them.”

            “Aw, you're still so sweet, Mercedes, but you know I won't use them,” Dean said.

            “Just don't stain the carpet!” Mercedes said. Dean laughed a bit.

            “Alright, alright,” he said, “I'll be nice, I guess.” Dean said, heading towards the kitchen.

 

            “So what about you, Sam?” she said, “What’s going on in that head of yours?”

            “I dunno,” I answered, “just letting my mind wander I guess.”

            “Sounds like a Sam reply,” she said, and smiled. “Come on, eat up, there's plenty.”

            “Alright,” I said. I smiled a bit too.

 

            She was trying. We had many, many good memories like this. Maybe this will be a good night after all.

 

            Fortunately, it was. The more time I spent laughing and talking with Mercedes, the more and more I relaxed. What had happened with Jess, then Madison, had taken its toll on me. But finding Mercedes again gave me the chance to relax. It felt like old times again, where we had no worries and only hopes. It felt good to be around someone who got me.

            “Man, it's getting late,” Dean said, yawning and stretching, “I don't know about you crazy kids, but I'm getting tired.”

            “Really Dean?” Mercedes said, “No new material since Sam and I graduated?”

            “What, it's a classic!” Dean retorted, “But seriously, I've been a third wheel most of the night. Want me to leave you two to catch up?”

            “I dunno,” Mercedes answered, “I don't want Sam to think anything.”

            “You 2 did take forever to do the deed,” Dean remarked.

            “Dean! Really? We've grown up a bit since high school.”

            “Sam, it's ok, I was goofing around too,” Mercedes said, “but if you want, you can stay. It's been nice catching up.”

            “Are you sure? I don't want to impose.”

            “Impose? It's Friday night. The only thing you're imposing on is my weekly bottle of wine, and I'm sure my liver will thank you for it.” I laughed a bit.

            “Alright,” I said, “if you insist.”

            “Great,” Dean said, “gimme a call if you need a ride.”

            “Yet again, just like old times,” Mercedes said, smiling. Dean smiled too.

            “Good to see you again, Mercedes,” Dean said.

            “You too,” she answered, getting up and giving him a hug. “Don't be a stranger.”

            “No promises, “Dean said, but his smiled promised otherwise. “See you later, kid.”

            “See you, Dean. Take care of yourself.”

            “Always do,” Dean said with that good old Dean smile as he let himself out.

 

            “So...” Mercedes said, once Dean was gone.

            “So....” I replied and looked at her. She blushed a bit and looked at her lap.

            “Sorry I haven't been alone with a guy...well, in a few years.”

            “Mercedes, I don't expect you to...”

            “No, I know you don't,” she said, “but I still--”

            “Look, I've been polite all day, but I have to ask you about your name.”

            “I knew this was coming...” she said, her voice trailing.

            “You don't have to talk about it.”

            “Yes, yes I do,” she said “if nothing else, you told me about Jess and Madison. It wouldn't be fair if I held out.”

 

~*~

            Soon after I got to LSU, I met this guy, Jean – Luc Preaux. God, he was perfect too. He reminded me a lot of you. Tall, dark, handsome, a little bit brooding, and enough of a sweetheart to balance out. We were fast friends. He was studying Business and Marketing, and well you know I went there for French. We met because his parents made him take Louisiana Creole to “preserve his heritage.” And they were right. I mean, they were an old Acadian family, old plantation owners, business owners, you name it. His family had been in Louisiana for a century by the time Lewis and Clark became famous. Old money, good Southern family, he had it all. I was smitten pretty fast.

 

            Then, 9/11 happened. We'd barely begun dating, and everyone went crazy. We were all scared, just like the rest of the country. Half of the boys were terrified of a draft becoming possible again. The other half hoped for it. Jean – Luc beat it to the punch, and enlisted after Christmas. I was stunned. Lots of guys followed his lead. I remember thinking this must be what Louisiana was like at the outbreak of the Civil War. Or as close to that as I'd ever see. I was nervous about “what next.”

            When he got notice he was going for training, he was so proud. I pretended to be happy, but inside, I was terrified. We'd been together only a few months, but I didn't want him to go. He was caught up in the fervor of patriotism. His great grandpa was in The Great War, his grandpa in World War II, and his dad was in Vietnam. He saw it as upholding his family legacy. I saw a foolish boy, running off to get shot.

 

            2 weeks before he was set to leave, that foolish boy asked me to marry him. He told me it made all the difference in the world to him if I'd be waiting here for him. He wanted to tell his barracks buddies he had a beautiful wife at home waiting on him. How do you say no to that? I wasn't sure if I loved him, but I knew I cared about him. What kind of woman would I be to deny a warrior even a shred of hope?

 

            I said yes.

 

            We got married that week. I barely had time to even find a dress. I found one, on a discount rack at a Macy's and figured it would suffice. It was a white sundress. I barely managed to find shoes (and do you KNOW how hard it is to find white shoes in the South after Labor Day?). But once I did, the next day we were at the courthouse, signing a marriage license and saying, “I do.” Our reception was a big family dinner at his parent's house and our wedding night was spent in the local Hilton. I don't think we'd even had sex before that night, that's how short of a time we'd been together. I remember going through the motions, and as he laid there, satisfied, I wondered to myself, what had I just done?

 

            A few days later, we sent him off to Fort Knox. His mother was in tears, his father beamed with pride, and I stood there, stunned. Everyone just chalked it up to me having everything happen all at once. I guess to a point, it was true. But a part of me was dreading what I had just done.

 

            3 weeks into basic, we found out Jean – Luc was headed for Afghanistan. Week 4 I found out I was pregnant. I didn't dare tell his parents. I lied and said I got the flu. I snuck to doctor appointments and tried to hide it. I wasn't sure what I wanted to do, but I did know I wasn't telling anyone before Jean – Luc. He got 2 weeks at home before he shipped out.

 

            When he came home and I told him, he was ecstatic. Seeing how happy he was to be a dad, I decided I would keep the baby. A part of me was worried about juggling motherhood and school but no matter how I felt about Jean – Luc, I knew I could love a child.

 

            Jean – Luc left for Afghanistan and that was the beginning of the end. He wasn't gone but a few months when he was killed by suicide bombers. I had moved in with his parents by this point, so when the US Army rep showed up at the door, all 3 of us huddled together, it was one of the most surreal moments of my life. My in – laws lost their only child, and I became a war widow at the ripe old age of 19. I remember touching my then swollen stomach and whispering, “I'm sorry,” to the baby growing inside of me.

 

            I spiraled into a deep, dark depression after that. I barely finished the semester and planned to take the following fall off. My in – laws insisted I kept going, promising to pay my tuition and help with my medical bills. I agreed, but spent the summer sulking. I barely ate, barely left the house, didn't keep up with hardly anything. I had everyone worried. After all the stress, and my failing health, I miscarried that July.

 

            My in – laws and I were devastated. They lost the only physical piece of their son, left, and I lost the only other human being I'd loved. But, Jean – Luc's family stuck by me. They got me through the rest of the summer, and the next school year. I got a military widow's pension. I still get it actually. Between the pension and my in – laws, I made it through school, and continued on to grad school.

 

~*~

            “I finish in May,” Mercedes said, finishing her story. “I still talk to Jean – Luc's parents. They're good people. Better than my dad ever was.”

            “I remember your dad,” I said.

            “He was, and is, an ass,” Mercedes said.

            “You mean all that and...”

            “I never said a word to him,” Mercedes said.  “Between my in – laws and the pension, I didn't need him. So, no contact.”

            “I'm sorry.”

            “Don't be. Without him, I'm better off.”

            “It seems like after all of that, you've done ok for yourself.”

            “Yeah I mean, I landed on my feet,” she said, “some women have landed harder.”

            “I can imagine,” I said, “I had no idea...”

            “Sounds like we both have been through the ringer,” she answered. I smiled a bit.

            “I guess so,” I replied.

            “God, it feels so good to finally talk to someone about all of this,” she said.

            “You mean, you never have?”

            “It's the South, Sam,” she said, “some things are _much_ better left unsaid.”

            “I guess so,” I said.

           

            Mercedes shifted her position, looking at me.

            “So here after all this said, you're still acting like we barely know each other.”

            “It's still weird to me.”

            “Weird?”

            “All this time later, and here we are.”

            “And you call this weird?”

            “A little.”

            “Oh Sam,” Mercedes said, “only you can have a Charlie Brown moment at a time like this.”

            “What?”

            “Here I am, happy to see you, and heaven forbid you reciprocate.”

            “I am happy, I guess I'm still hurting though.”

            “Sam,” she said, and gently grabbed my hand, “it's ok to move on. I don't think Jess would like you sulking.”

 

            I smiled a bit.

 

            “I guess you're right,” I said, “I am glad to see you again.” She smiled.

            “I have to be honest,” she said, “I missed you, especially after losing Jean – Luc and the baby. I always felt horrible for what happened and how I dumped you.”

            “I'd be lying if I said it hadn't hurt,” I answered, “but life kept going.” She nodded her head.

            “It did,” she said, “wasn't always pretty, but it keeps on. And I guess the best we can do is keep up as best we can.”

            “You're right,” I said, “it isn't always easy...”

            “I'm gonna have a cliché moment here,” she said, “but something my in – laws always said, especially after Jean – Luc died, was 'Tough times don't last, but tough people do.' They were right. Keep on moving, eventually it gets better.”

            “I don't think it will for me,” I said.

            “Stop it Sam,” Mercedes answered, “or you're getting a Come to Jesus talkin' to.” I laughed a bit.

            “Alright,” I said.

            “You'll figure it out somehow,” Mercedes said. “It's not always obvious. But you'll get it. You're smart, and you're strong. Probably the strongest and smartest person I've ever met. They say life never throws more at you than you can handle. If anyone can get through these things, it's you.”

            “If you're right,” I said, “Sometimes I wish I wasn't so capable.”

            Mercedes burst out laughing, and squeezed my hand a bit.

            “God, don't I ever know what you mean,” she said, “but you'll be ok. You got Dean, you've got your friends, and hell, now that life has done one of its famous plot twists and crossed our paths again, you'll have me. I'm still here as a friend.”

            “Thanks,” I said, “it really has been good seeing you again. It's been too long since being around someone who knows me.”

            “We all need it from time to time,” she said. “And I mean what I said to Dean. Don't you 2 ever be strangers. You have a safe haven here. I never stopped thinking about you 2. The summer before I went to LSU, I damn near worried myself sick over you guys.”

            “Really?” I asked. She nodded her head.

            “You 2 were the closest thing I had to family,” she said, “I felt like I had hurt you both. You guys didn't deserve that.”

            “I...I guess I never realized how much I wanted to hear that from you until now,” I answered. “Thanks.”

            “I've been waiting a long time to say it,” she answered.

 

            Infamously, my phone started ringing as she said that. We both jumped, and I fumbled to get it out of my pocket. Dean...go figure.

            “Hello?”

            “Sammy, it's 3 am, you're never out this late,” Dean said, his big brother tone taking over. I hadn't even realized the time.

            “Crap,” I said, “Mercedes and I were still talking.”

            “It's 3 am, you're at a girl's house, and all you did was talk?” Dean said, not bothering to assume it was a euphemism. “You're such a stick in the mud.”

            “Dean, not now,” I said, getting a bit frustrated.

            “Alright, alright,” he said, “need a ride?”

            “I can take you home if you want,” Mercedes said, before I even replied to Dean. I had to smile. Some old habits really do die hard.

            “Mercedes can give me a ride,” I answered.

            “Ok,” Dean said, “don' be out all night though. I know what kind of hell raisers you 2 can be.” As annoying as Dean can be, I knew that was his “sorry” for what he said a few moments before.

            “We won't, I swear,” I answered, “I'll be home soon.”

            “See you then,” Dean said, “and tell Mercedes sweet dreams for me.”

            “I will,” I answered, “See you soon.”

            “Bye Sammy,” he answered.

            “Bye Dean,” I said, and we hung up.

            “We probably should get going soon,” Mercedes said, “Last call is coming soon and I want to beat the drunks home.”

            “Fair enough,” I answered.

            “Let me grab my purse and get some shoes on,” she said, getting up. She kissed the top of my head as she left the room, and for a moment, it really did feel like being a couple of high school seniors again. We had nothing to care about, and lived for right here, right now. I sighed, finally relaxing and feeling more myself.

            Mercedes came back into the room, ready to go. I got up, and headed out with her. She smiled up at me, and held my hand again as we walked to her car.

            The drive back to the motel was a good one. We laughed, and talked, and listened to goofy songs on the radio, just like we always did. I started feeling better, finally. Seeing Mercedes again had been good for me. I think Dean knew that, and that's why he left earlier in the night. It was good seeing her again. I felt like maybe, I could start healing.

            “I guess this is the end of the road,” she said as she parked in front of our room.

            “Thanks again for tonight,” I said, “I needed it.”

            “I know you did,” she said with a smile, “if you guys need anything while working on...your case, you guys have my number. I'll do what I can.”

            “Thanks for that too,” I said, almost forgetting why I originally ran into her in the first place, “we will definitely call if we need anything.”

            “It's what I'm good for,” she said.

            “You're good for more than just that,” I answered.

            “I know, but it's why you guys are down here, so I'll help however I can. I'll sleep easier knowing you guys have taken care of the problem.”

            “Just doing our job,” I answered.

            “I know,” she said, “now give me a hug before you go.”

            She leaned over, and we hugged before I got out of the car. The contact was nice, to say the least.

            “See you later, Sam,” she said as she let go.

            “See you, Mercedes,” I answered as I got out of the car. She sat and waited ‘til I made it in. As I closed the motel door, I heard her engine start, and saw her headlights come back on. I waited until the sound of her engine faded into the distance before turning in for the night.


	9. Chapter 9

It was 2:30 am on a school night—Monday night to be exact—when my phone jarred me out of a very restful sleep. Groggily, I answered it.

            “Hello?” I said, not bothering to check the caller ID.

            “Mercedes? It’s Dean.”

            “Dean?” As soon as I heard his name, I say straight up. “Dean, what’s wrong?”

            “This whatever we’re against is a bad mother. It’s not just a spirit, but a sorcerer too.”

            “What, you’re kidding, right?”

            “Nope, sorcerer is controlling the son of a bitch.”

            “Damn,” I answered.

            “I saw a spell book at your place—“

            “Dean, you have to be kidding. If those spells work, that’s some major voodoo.”

            “I know!” Dean snapped, “We’ve got no time! The spells we have don’t do a damn thing!”

            “Fine, fine,” I said, “where do you want me to meet you?”

            “Can we come to your place? They’ve got all sorts of creepy crap all around the motel. I’m afraid to push my luck.”

            “Ok, whatever,” I said, “you owe me coffee and donuts once this is over.”

            “Fine,” he said, “we just need the book.”

            “Get here as soon as you can,” I answered.

            When we hung up, I called off work due to a “family emergency.” I made up some story about my brother getting into a car wreck. They didn’t know my past, I figured I could fudge this.

            Dean and Sam were at my house not 10 minutes later. Sam had a nasty gash on his arm, and Dean’s face looked like it got smashed into concrete.

            “This was nothing,” Dean explained, “the poor bastards they got, got it far worse.”

            “I don’t even want to know,” I said. “So you said, a sorcerer was there, too?”

            “The whole time.”

            “So the hex bags weren’t just nasty spells, this guy wields a demon.”

            “Basically,” Dean answered, “The hex bags dictate what the spirit does and who to go after. But this sorcerer sets it all up.

            “How do you know for sure?”

            Dean dropped a hex bag on the table in front of me that was half charred.

            “Found it under the driver’s seat.”

            “Oh shit,” I said, looking at it.

            “Most spells are done by the person,” Dean said, “this one’s got the spirit bound to him. That’s where all the nasty stuff is coming from.”

            “But,” Sam said, “we break the bond between the man and the demon, the rest is useless. Instead of trading his soul, he took control of an entity.”

            “Guys, I believe you,” I answered, “But it’s 3 am Monday night, and I only research this stuff. I don’t practice it.”

            “You don’t have to,” Dean said, “just let us borrow the book.”

            “I…maybe I should call someone in a few hours. I talked to quite a few shamans while doing my research.”

            “Mercedes we don’t have time. Give us the book. We have to stop him before someone else gets hurt.”

            “How do you know it’ll work?”

            “We don’t,” Dean said, “but that’s all we’ve got right now.”

            “Just be careful,” I said, handing them the book. “I do need this.”

            “I know,” Dean said, “thanks Mercedes. We make it out of here, breakfast is on us.”

            “Deal,” I said, “now be careful. I don’t want any for real accidents.”

            “We’ll try,” Sam said.

            “Try isn’t an option,” I said, smiling and trying to be positive.

            “Alright, fair enough,” he said.

            “Now, you wake me up at 2:30 for a spell book, I want a hug from each of you before you leave. For luck.”

            “You’re killing me, Mercedes,” Dean said, joking with me as he gave me a hug. Good old Dean…

            “You’re not safe either,” I said to Sam. He smiled.

            “I know, I know,” he said, giving me a hug. He winced a bit, thanks to the gash he had, but managed. He even kissed the top of my head.

            “Thanks Mercedes. For everything.”

            “Hey, I have to be good for something, right?”

            “You’re good for more than you think,” Sam said. I gave him an extra squeeze.

            “Be safe,” I said, “I just got you back. I’m not ready to lose you.”

            “You won’t,” Sam said, “I promise.”

            “Good,” I said as I let him go.

            Dean and Sam headed out, armed with my spell book. Whether they used it or not, I hoped that they came back in one piece. I saw them off and then waited until they were completely out of sight. I went back inside and started the coffee pot.

            I couldn’t go back to sleep. I drank cup after cup of coffee, trying to occupy myself ‘til they came back. 5 am…6 am…7 am…Good Morning America…Daytime TV…Talk Shows…Soap Operas…It was nearly noon when they returned. I jumped out of my seat when I heard a car door slam shut. I ran to the front door and saw Sam and Dean get out. They were battered, bruised, and Dean walked with a limp, but they were ok. I practically ran out to them, giving them both a hug at the same time.

            “I’ve never been so happy to see anyone come back as I am to see you two right now, I said.

            “You too, Mercedes, but…ow.” Dean said. I let go.

            “Oh um, sorry.”

“No, it’s ok,” he said, “I’m glad someone cares.”

“Of course I care,” I said, walking them inside.

“So,” I said, putting the spellbook away, “everything is ok? No more sorcerer?”

“No more sorcerer,” he said, “wasn’t easy, but he’s gone.”

“We had to burn the body, which is what took us so long getting back,” Sam added.

“Fair enough,” I said.

“I think he took so long to burn just to spite us,” Dean said. I laughed a bit.

“Always so dramatic, Dean,” Sam joked.

“Me? Dramatic? I think that’s you, Sammy.”

“Yeah, whatever Dean,” Sam answered.

“Well, after all this brotherly banter,” I said, “we still up for breakfast?”

“At noon?” Sam said.

“Hell yes at noon,” I said, “I called off, I want breakfast at noon because I can.”

“You got a shower I can use? I’m not going anywhere ‘til I get clean,” Dean said.

“Me either,” Sam added, “and maybe let us do some laundry?”

“Sure,” I said, and told Dean where the bathroom was.

“I’ll get our stuff out of the car,” Sam said before going back out.

He came back in a few minutes later with clean clothes for the both of them.

“Want me to grab Dean’s clothes?” Sam asked.

“Sure, if you don’t mind,” I said, “I’ll get the laundry set up for you.”

“Sounds good,” I said.

I went to get the washer ready, and realized I ran out of detergent the other day. I had more in my garage, and went out to get it. When I got back in, Sam was already there, loading up the washer. As soon as I walked in, he pulled his shirt off and threw it in the washer.

I tried not to stare, but I couldn’t help myself. He had filled out since high school. His body was firm, and his muscles well-toned. He had a few battle wound scars, which I felt made him more attractive.

“Oh, sorry,” he said when he caught me staring. “I can…I mean…”

“No don’t, I mean, um, I guess it’s not anything I haven’t seen before, “I joked, trying and failing miserably at easing the awkwardness. Sam smiled and laughed a bit.

“I guess you’re right,” he said, “sorry, bad habit I guess.”

“No, it’s ok,” I said, and then realized my mistake. “shit, I’m digging my own grave, aren’t I?”

“You’re fine, Mercedes,” he said, “I get it.”

“Ok, good,” I said, remembering the bottle in my hand, “oh, here.”

“Thank,” he said, taking the bottle.

“I’ll leave you be,” I said, “do whatever you need to.”

“Alright, thanks again,” he said, as I walked out.

I went back to my room, realizing just how hot and bothered seeing Sam still got me. It had been years since I had been with anyone, and even longer since I’d been with Sam. Sure, we reconnected, but reconnecting emotionally, and finding someone physically attractive after all this time, still, was very different.

I dug through my closet, trying to find something to wear. For the first time, I realized how matronly and teacher – like my wardrobe was. I only had a few pairs of jeans, and a few old t-shirts from college. Wait, I couldn’t believe I was saying this. I began to feel much older than my 26 years.

I ended up finding a deep V-neck, thin, white shirt I bought months ago when I told myself I would go to the gym more often (that never happened). I settled on that, a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, and my faithful black and white Chuck Taylors. I even busted out the studded belt I hadn’t had an excuse to wear in years and found some of my old jewelry I decided to hang onto just in case. I even wore my makeup like I used to when I first started college. I felt like, even in something so simple, I was looking more like the person I had been all those years ago, before premature widowhood. I even got a little brave, and picked out a black bra, and a pair of red lacy underwear that had sat neglected in my drawer for far too long. Whether all this was enjoyed or not, for the first time in a long time, I wanted to show off a little, and have some fun. I felt like the old me again.

When I got done getting ready, I went back downstairs, to find Dean watching TV, and heard a shower running. I assumed Sam was finishing up in the bathroom.

“Don’t get too comfy,” I joked with Dean, “I might start charging you rent.”

“Hey now, no need to get nasty,” he said, smiling. “Well look at you. Don’t you look like something special?”

“I had the time for once,” I replied, “being a teacher keeps me busy.”

“You look good,” Dean said.

“Thanks,” I answered. Shortly after, Sam came out, his hair still damp, but he was dressed.

“About time,” Dean teased.

“Yeah, yeah,” Sam said, but he was smiling when he said it. I had a feeling the rest of the day was going to be a good one.

We had a good time out together. I could see how relieved Sam and Dean were now that the case was over. I can’t say I blamed them. I would be too in their shoes. I liked to think that running into me helped too. Old friends and all that. On the flipside, being around them again helped me cut loose. I’d become so serious the last several years, between finishing my Master’s degree, losing Jean – Luc and then suffering a miscarriage, I’d forgotten the old me. Sam and Dean were bringing it out. It felt nice to see the old rebel-without-a-cause, independent and stubborn me again.

“You guys, you’re something else, you know that?” I said.

“Always happy to serve,” Dean answered. I laughed a bit.

“I’m really glad you guys found me,” I said, “I’ve thought about you two a lot over the years. I’m glad you guys are ok.”

“Hey, don’t mention it,” Dean said, “you helped us too. That spellbook has some major voodoo. We might have to come by more often. Or at least give you a call.”

“I’d like that,” I said, “my life can use some more excitement.”

“Be careful what you wish for,” Sam said.

“Fine, fine,” I said, “I’ll rephrase it: It’s nice knowing everything I’ve studied has a real world application and that it can help people. I’d be happy to work with you guys.”

“You’ve definitely been in college way too long,” Sam answered. I laughed.

“Safe to say you don’t miss academic jargon?” I asked.

“Oh hell no,” Sam said, “it drove me crazy.”

“And you were the one who wanted to be a lawyer,” I poked back.

“Just rub it in,” Sam said. I laughed a bit.

“I don’t think you would’ve been a bad lawyer, though,” I said, “if something can slash your arm like that and you don’t even blink, I don’t want to think of you in a court room.”

“Well, who knows,” he said, “no use in wondering now.”

“I guess so,” I answered, “either way, I think you’ve done well for yourself.”

“You do?” Sam asked.

“I do. I know you never wanted to be a…what you are, but at the same time, think about it. You’re standing up for the little guy. You’re making a difference and helping those who need it most. That’s the same reason you wanted to be a lawyer, isn’t it?”

“Yeah I guess so,” Sam said.

“I never knew that,” Dean said, “I knew there had to be some Winchester in there somewhere.”

“He never told you that?” I asked.

“Sammy didn’t tell me much back then.”

“And I didn’t think it mattered now,” Sam added

“Fair enough,” Dean said.

“We finished our meals soon after that and Dean paid the tab.

“So, is this where we say good bye?” I asked.

“Are you kidding?” Dean said, “We’ve got some time to kill before we head out. Probably should rest up before we leave.”

“Dean, you never suggest that,” Sam said.

“Yeah well, we don’t usually run into hot chicks from our past either,” Dean joked. I rolled my eyes, but blushed a bit, enjoying the compliment.

“Guess you have a point,” Sam said, smiling a bit.

“You guys are more than welcomed to crash out or whatever,” I said, “I’d like the company.”

“Alright, Mercedes’ house it is,” Dean said. We all piled into the Impala, and Dean drove us back to my place.

The guys stayed well into the evening, and we spent the time watching movies, drinking (I haven’t consumed this much alcohol in a while…they always were a bad influence), and generally enjoying ourselves. I think we all needed it. As it neared 10 pm, it was getting time for me to wind down for the night, and to get to bed. I may have called off today, but I needed to work the rest of the week.

“I really am glad you guys found me, again,” I said as we stood by the Impala that night.

“It’s been good seeing you too, Mercedes,” Dean said.

“Come by whenever you want, or if you need help on a case, call,” I said.

“Be careful, we may take you up on that more than you think,” he said.

“Bobby may start bothering you too,” Sam added.

“Hey, I’ll call it doing my good service to the world,” I answered.

“I don’t know if I would say that, but I can’t argue either,” Dean said.

“Works for me,” I answered.

“Well, I’ll let you two say your good byes and all,” he said, and went to give me a hug, “take care of yourself, Mercedes.”

“I will,” I answered, hugging him back. He held on for a moment longer, then let go, and got into the driver’s seat of his car.

“I guess now is goodbye,” I said to Sam, looking up at him.

“It’s never goodbye, Mercedes,” he said, “it’s see you later.”

“Guess your line of work, you need to see it that way,” I said, “in that case then, see you later.”

“See you later, Mercedes,” he said. I gave him a hug as well, holding on tightly.

I had forgotten how safe I felt when I hugged him, all those years ago. That feeling came rushing back, suddenly, and I let myself sink into it for a moment.

“I missed you,” I whispered into his chest.

“I missed you too,” He answered, “we’ll be back as soon as we can.”

“I hope so,” I said, “I don’t want to go almost another 10 years before I see you again.”

“You won’t,” he said, “I promise.”

I looked up at him, and he smiled a bit before kissing my forehead.

“Be careful, Mercedes,” Sam said, “I don’t want to lose you again.”

“You won’t, I promise,” I said, smiling up at him. He smiled back before letting go.

“I’ll call when we get to our motel tomorrow,” Sam said.

“Please, do,” I answered.

“See you around,” he said.

“See you around.”

Sam got into the car as well, and Dean started the engine and backed out of my drive way. I watched the car speed off until it left my line of vision. I went back in and resigned myself to the fact tomorrow was back to normal.


	10. Chapter 10

Dean and I showed up at Mercedes' at 7, right on time. She answered the door, smiling.

            “Hey guys! Come on in!” she said, backing up and holding the door open for us. We went in and she shut the door behind us. “I'm probably more excited about you guys being here than I should admit.”

            “Hey, old friends, high school sweethearts, and all that,” Dean said, being unusually social in comparison to how he normally was.

            “Yeah, I guess we were sweethearts, weren't we?” Mercedes said, smiling at me. I smiled back, but for some reason I wasn't as comfortable with this scenario as I should be.

            “But we both grew up I guess,” she said.

            “I guess so,” I answered.

            “Well,” she said, “pizza and booze are in the kitchen, plates and napkins are laying out, if you need them.”

            “Aw, you're still so sweet, Mercedes, but you know I won't use them,” Dean said.

            “Just don't stain the carpet!” Mercedes said. Dean laughed a bit.

            “Alright, alright,” he said, “I'll be nice, I guess.” Dean said, heading towards the kitchen.

 

            “So what about you, Sam?” she said, “What’s going on in that head of yours?”

            “I dunno,” I answered, “just letting my mind wander I guess.”

            “Sounds like a Sam reply,” she said, and smiled. “Come on, eat up, there's plenty.”

            “Alright,” I said. I smiled a bit too.

 

            She was trying. We had many, many good memories like this. Maybe this will be a good night after all.

 

            Fortunately, it was. The more time I spent laughing and talking with Mercedes, the more and more I relaxed. What had happened with Jess, then Madison, had taken its toll on me. But finding Mercedes again gave me the chance to relax. It felt like old times again, where we had no worries and only hopes. It felt good to be around someone who got me.

            “Man, it's getting late,” Dean said, yawning and stretching, “I don't know about you crazy kids, but I'm getting tired.”

            “Really Dean?” Mercedes said, “No new material since Sam and I graduated?”

            “What, it's a classic!” Dean retorted, “But seriously, I've been a third wheel most of the night. Want me to leave you two to catch up?”

            “I dunno,” Mercedes answered, “I don't want Sam to think anything.”

            “You 2 did take forever to do the deed,” Dean remarked.

            “Dean! Really? We've grown up a bit since high school.”

            “Sam, it's ok, I was goofing around too,” Mercedes said, “but if you want, you can stay. It's been nice catching up.”

            “Are you sure? I don't want to impose.”

            “Impose? It's Friday night. The only thing you're imposing on is my weekly bottle of wine, and I'm sure my liver will thank you for it.” I laughed a bit.

            “Alright,” I said, “if you insist.”

            “Great,” Dean said, “gimme a call if you need a ride.”

            “Yet again, just like old times,” Mercedes said, smiling. Dean smiled too.

            “Good to see you again, Mercedes,” Dean said.

            “You too,” she answered, getting up and giving him a hug. “Don't be a stranger.”

            “No promises, “Dean said, but his smiled promised otherwise. “See you later, kid.”

            “See you, Dean. Take care of yourself.”

            “Always do,” Dean said with that good old Dean smile as he let himself out.

 

            “So...” Mercedes said, once Dean was gone.

            “So....” I replied and looked at her. She blushed a bit and looked at her lap.

            “Sorry I haven't been alone with a guy...well, in a few years.”

            “Mercedes, I don't expect you to...”

            “No, I know you don't,” she said, “but I still--”

            “Look, I've been polite all day, but I have to ask you about your name.”

            “I knew this was coming...” she said, her voice trailing.

            “You don't have to talk about it.”

            “Yes, yes I do,” she said “if nothing else, you told me about Jess and Madison. It wouldn't be fair if I held out.”

 

~*~

            Soon after I got to LSU, I met this guy, Jean – Luc Preaux. God, he was perfect too. He reminded me a lot of you. Tall, dark, handsome, a little bit brooding, and enough of a sweetheart to balance out. We were fast friends. He was studying Business and Marketing, and well you know I went there for French. We met because his parents made him take Louisiana Creole to “preserve his heritage.” And they were right. I mean, they were an old Acadian family, old plantation owners, business owners, you name it. His family had been in Louisiana for a century by the time Lewis and Clark became famous. Old money, good Southern family, he had it all. I was smitten pretty fast.

 

            Then, 9/11 happened. We'd barely begun dating, and everyone went crazy. We were all scared, just like the rest of the country. Half of the boys were terrified of a draft becoming possible again. The other half hoped for it. Jean – Luc beat it to the punch, and enlisted after Christmas. I was stunned. Lots of guys followed his lead. I remember thinking this must be what Louisiana was like at the outbreak of the Civil War. Or as close to that as I'd ever see. I was nervous about “what next.”

            When he got notice he was going for training, he was so proud. I pretended to be happy, but inside, I was terrified. We'd been together only a few months, but I didn't want him to go. He was caught up in the fervor of patriotism. His great grandpa was in The Great War, his grandpa in World War II, and his dad was in Vietnam. He saw it as upholding his family legacy. I saw a foolish boy, running off to get shot.

 

            2 weeks before he was set to leave, that foolish boy asked me to marry him. He told me it made all the difference in the world to him if I'd be waiting here for him. He wanted to tell his barracks buddies he had a beautiful wife at home waiting on him. How do you say no to that? I wasn't sure if I loved him, but I knew I cared about him. What kind of woman would I be to deny a warrior even a shred of hope?

 

            I said yes.

 

            We got married that week. I barely had time to even find a dress. I found one, on a discount rack at a Macy's and figured it would suffice. It was a white sundress. I barely managed to find shoes (and do you KNOW how hard it is to find white shoes in the South after Labor Day?). But once I did, the next day we were at the courthouse, signing a marriage license and saying, “I do.” Our reception was a big family dinner at his parent's house and our wedding night was spent in the local Hilton. I don't think we'd even had sex before that night, that's how short of a time we'd been together. I remember going through the motions, and as he laid there, satisfied, I wondered to myself, what had I just done?

 

            A few days later, we sent him off to Fort Knox. His mother was in tears, his father beamed with pride, and I stood there, stunned. Everyone just chalked it up to me having everything happen all at once. I guess to a point, it was true. But a part of me was dreading what I had just done.

 

            3 weeks into basic, we found out Jean – Luc was headed for Afghanistan. Week 4 I found out I was pregnant. I didn't dare tell his parents. I lied and said I got the flu. I snuck to doctor appointments and tried to hide it. I wasn't sure what I wanted to do, but I did know I wasn't telling anyone before Jean – Luc. He got 2 weeks at home before he shipped out.

 

            When he came home and I told him, he was ecstatic. Seeing how happy he was to be a dad, I decided I would keep the baby. A part of me was worried about juggling motherhood and school but no matter how I felt about Jean – Luc, I knew I could love a child.

 

            Jean – Luc left for Afghanistan and that was the beginning of the end. He wasn't gone but a few months when he was killed by suicide bombers. I had moved in with his parents by this point, so when the US Army rep showed up at the door, all 3 of us huddled together, it was one of the most surreal moments of my life. My in – laws lost their only child, and I became a war widow at the ripe old age of 19. I remember touching my then swollen stomach and whispering, “I'm sorry,” to the baby growing inside of me.

 

            I spiraled into a deep, dark depression after that. I barely finished the semester and planned to take the following fall off. My in – laws insisted I kept going, promising to pay my tuition and help with my medical bills. I agreed, but spent the summer sulking. I barely ate, barely left the house, didn't keep up with hardly anything. I had everyone worried. After all the stress, and my failing health, I miscarried that July.

 

            My in – laws and I were devastated. They lost the only physical piece of their son, left, and I lost the only other human being I'd loved. But, Jean – Luc's family stuck by me. They got me through the rest of the summer, and the next school year. I got a military widow's pension. I still get it actually. Between the pension and my in – laws, I made it through school, and continued on to grad school.

 

~*~

            “I finish in May,” Mercedes said, finishing her story. “I still talk to Jean – Luc's parents. They're good people. Better than my dad ever was.”

            “I remember your dad,” I said.

            “He was, and is, an ass,” Mercedes said.

            “You mean all that and...”

            “I never said a word to him,” Mercedes said.  “Between my in – laws and the pension, I didn't need him. So, no contact.”

            “I'm sorry.”

            “Don't be. Without him, I'm better off.”

            “It seems like after all of that, you've done ok for yourself.”

            “Yeah I mean, I landed on my feet,” she said, “some women have landed harder.”

            “I can imagine,” I said, “I had no idea...”

            “Sounds like we both have been through the ringer,” she answered. I smiled a bit.

            “I guess so,” I replied.

            “God, it feels so good to finally talk to someone about all of this,” she said.

            “You mean, you never have?”

            “It's the South, Sam,” she said, “some things are _much_ better left unsaid.”

            “I guess so,” I said.

           

            Mercedes shifted her position, looking at me.

            “So here after all this said, you're still acting like we barely know each other.”

            “It's still weird to me.”

            “Weird?”

            “All this time later, and here we are.”

            “And you call this weird?”

            “A little.”

            “Oh Sam,” Mercedes said, “only you can have a Charlie Brown moment at a time like this.”

            “What?”

            “Here I am, happy to see you, and heaven forbid you reciprocate.”

            “I am happy, I guess I'm still hurting though.”

            “Sam,” she said, and gently grabbed my hand, “it's ok to move on. I don't think Jess would like you sulking.”

 

            I smiled a bit.

 

            “I guess you're right,” I said, “I am glad to see you again.” She smiled.

            “I have to be honest,” she said, “I missed you, especially after losing Jean – Luc and the baby. I always felt horrible for what happened and how I dumped you.”

            “I'd be lying if I said it hadn't hurt,” I answered, “but life kept going.” She nodded her head.

            “It did,” she said, “wasn't always pretty, but it keeps on. And I guess the best we can do is keep up as best we can.”

            “You're right,” I said, “it isn't always easy...”

            “I'm gonna have a cliché moment here,” she said, “but something my in – laws always said, especially after Jean – Luc died, was 'Tough times don't last, but tough people do.' They were right. Keep on moving, eventually it gets better.”

            “I don't think it will for me,” I said.

            “Stop it Sam,” Mercedes answered, “or you're getting a Come to Jesus talkin' to.” I laughed a bit.

            “Alright,” I said.

            “You'll figure it out somehow,” Mercedes said. “It's not always obvious. But you'll get it. You're smart, and you're strong. Probably the strongest and smartest person I've ever met. They say life never throws more at you than you can handle. If anyone can get through these things, it's you.”

            “If you're right,” I said, “Sometimes I wish I wasn't so capable.”

            Mercedes burst out laughing, and squeezed my hand a bit.

            “God, don't I ever know what you mean,” she said, “but you'll be ok. You got Dean, you've got your friends, and hell, now that life has done one of its famous plot twists and crossed our paths again, you'll have me. I'm still here as a friend.”

            “Thanks,” I said, “it really has been good seeing you again. It's been too long since being around someone who knows me.”

            “We all need it from time to time,” she said. “And I mean what I said to Dean. Don't you 2 ever be strangers. You have a safe haven here. I never stopped thinking about you 2. The summer before I went to LSU, I damn near worried myself sick over you guys.”

            “Really?” I asked. She nodded her head.

            “You 2 were the closest thing I had to family,” she said, “I felt like I had hurt you both. You guys didn't deserve that.”

            “I...I guess I never realized how much I wanted to hear that from you until now,” I answered. “Thanks.”

            “I've been waiting a long time to say it,” she answered.

 

            Infamously, my phone started ringing as she said that. We both jumped, and I fumbled to get it out of my pocket. Dean...go figure.

            “Hello?”

            “Sammy, it's 3 am, you're never out this late,” Dean said, his big brother tone taking over. I hadn't even realized the time.

            “Crap,” I said, “Mercedes and I were still talking.”

            “It's 3 am, you're at a girl's house, and all you did was talk?” Dean said, not bothering to assume it was a euphemism. “You're such a stick in the mud.”

            “Dean, not now,” I said, getting a bit frustrated.

            “Alright, alright,” he said, “need a ride?”

            “I can take you home if you want,” Mercedes said, before I even replied to Dean. I had to smile. Some old habits really do die hard.

            “Mercedes can give me a ride,” I answered.

            “Ok,” Dean said, “don' be out all night though. I know what kind of hell raisers you 2 can be.” As annoying as Dean can be, I knew that was his “sorry” for what he said a few moments before.

            “We won't, I swear,” I answered, “I'll be home soon.”

            “See you then,” Dean said, “and tell Mercedes sweet dreams for me.”

            “I will,” I answered, “See you soon.”

            “Bye Sammy,” he answered.

            “Bye Dean,” I said, and we hung up.

            “We probably should get going soon,” Mercedes said, “Last call is coming soon and I want to beat the drunks home.”

            “Fair enough,” I answered.

            “Let me grab my purse and get some shoes on,” she said, getting up. She kissed the top of my head as she left the room, and for a moment, it really did feel like being a couple of high school seniors again. We had nothing to care about, and lived for right here, right now. I sighed, finally relaxing and feeling more myself.

            Mercedes came back into the room, ready to go. I got up, and headed out with her. She smiled up at me, and held my hand again as we walked to her car.

            The drive back to the motel was a good one. We laughed, and talked, and listened to goofy songs on the radio, just like we always did. I started feeling better, finally. Seeing Mercedes again had been good for me. I think Dean knew that, and that's why he left earlier in the night. It was good seeing her again. I felt like maybe, I could start healing.

            “I guess this is the end of the road,” she said as she parked in front of our room.

            “Thanks again for tonight,” I said, “I needed it.”

            “I know you did,” she said with a smile, “if you guys need anything while working on...your case, you guys have my number. I'll do what I can.”

            “Thanks for that too,” I said, almost forgetting why I originally ran into her in the first place, “we will definitely call if we need anything.”

            “It's what I'm good for,” she said.

            “You're good for more than just that,” I answered.

            “I know, but it's why you guys are down here, so I'll help however I can. I'll sleep easier knowing you guys have taken care of the problem.”

            “Just doing our job,” I answered.

            “I know,” she said, “now give me a hug before you go.”

            She leaned over, and we hugged before I got out of the car. The contact was nice, to say the least.

            “See you later, Sam,” she said as she let go.

            “See you, Mercedes,” I answered as I got out of the car. She sat and waited ‘til I made it in. As I closed the motel door, I heard her engine start, and saw her headlights come back on. I waited until the sound of her engine faded into the distance before turning in for the night.


	11. Chapter 11

A week or so later, I got a call from Sam. He was asking if that offer was still good on staying at my place. I said it was. He informed me he and Dean were already on their way. Bobby loaned them a car, and they needed a few days away from everything to heal. I told them there’d be a hot pot of coffee on when they got here.

            Good to my word, just before they arrived, I started a pot up, and when they walked in, the pot was finishing. They made it just after dinner time, so we had a chance to sit and talk and relax for a while. It felt nice having them over. It felt like old times again. No pressure, no nothing, just being ourselves. Even after the coffee, they weren’t up very late. Dean passed out on the couch, leaving me to lead Sam up to the guest room.

            “I’m glad you guys came down,” I said as we walked up the stairs, “I didn’t want to push, but…I know distance can do some good.”

            “It was nice of you to have us,” Sam said. I smiled.

            “I never got much distance after everything, and…well I didn’t want you guys to feel trapped. I can’t do much, but I do have a decent home.”

            “It’s more than enough, really,” Sam said. Always the polite one.

 

            We got to the room, and I opened the door for him.

            “Nothing’s really changed since last time,” I said, “oh but, I did find some old iron fire place…things in a garage sale some time ago, and there should be a full canister of salt in there too, just in case.” Sam smiled.

            “Looks like you’ve stepped up your game a little bit,” he said.

            “Well, you know…the more involved in things I get, the more I realize I have to be prepared. I’ve had a few hunters crash here in the last while.”

            “I never thought you would’ve ended up part of all this,” Sam said.

            “Yeah well, a little confirmation of my suspicions in my teenaged years went a long, long way, and I get to help people while doing what I love. I think it’s a nice set up.”

            “I suppose it is,” Sam answered.

            “Anyway, I won’t keep you up. Sleep as long as you need, I’ll be around. It’s summer vacation, and I can afford a day off from setting up for next school year.”

            “Great, thanks again Mercedes, for everything.”

            “You’re welcome. Sleep well.”

            “Thanks, you too.”

 

            Sam went into the room, quietly, and shut the door. I bit my lip as I walked down the hallway to my room. I couldn’t believe I was still feeling this way about Sam. It almost began to feel like I had never stopped having these feelings for him, there had just been a break in our timeline. And I wasn’t quite sure how to handle that.

            But no matter, the next few days passed quickly. The guys slept off their grief, Dean mostly wandered into town, and then decided to get himself a room at a motel (privacy, he said…in other words, he was looking for tail to chase) but still hung around the house. Sam stayed in his room, mostly keeping to himself. I didn’t push him to come out, but I did check on him periodically.

            By that Sunday evening, we ended up crashing out at my place. Even Dean (he needed to…um…check and make sure Sam was ok. Yeah, that’s it). We ordered take out Chinese, and dug out a couple of old cheesy but classic movies, and called it a night. I didn’t have to be up early, and they were going to stay for a few days to do research on a new case Bobby told them about before heading back on the road. A last hurrah, if you will, before getting back to the real world. I knew this wasn’t the norm for them but they seemed happy. I liked to think I had something to do with that.

            “I don’t know about you, Sammy,” Dean said, as our third movie, “Porky’s,” ended, “but I am kinda tired. I’m thinking about heading back to the motel.”

            “I’m ok, actually,” Sam said, “I haven’t had a chance to really hang out with Mercedes by myself, outside of her showing off her spellbook collection.”

            “Hey, whatever works,” I said.

            “Oh I see how it is,” Dean said, “hot chick enters the picture, and you forget all about your brother.” He paused for a moment, as if he were thinking, “Oh hell I’d do the same thing.”

 

            Sam and I laughed, and I think Dean might have even embarrassed Sam a bit, but I pretended not to notice. Dean got up and found his keys.

            “I’ll see you crazy kids later,” he said.

            “Let me walk you to the door,” I said.

            “Oh I can let myself out,” Dean answered, “but I would settle for a hug.”

            “You’re shameless,” I said with a laugh as I got up.

            “I know,” Dean said as I hugged him.

            “It was good seeing you again.”

            “You too kid,” he answered, kissing the top of my head like a big brother would. “Take care of yourself.”

            “You too,” I answered. Dean smiled and waved as he headed on out.

 

            Once Dean left, I sat back down next to Sam.

            “So…” I said.

            “So what,” he answered. I smiled and blushed a bit, realizing how much more intimate the situation had just become.

            “I…um…” I said, “Wow it’s been a while.”

            “It has been,” he answered.

            “I…don’t know what to do next, I mean I don’t know if…”

            “Let me answer it for you,” Sam said. He leaned in, placing his hand on my cheek and kissing me.

            I melted into him as he did, and wrapped my arms around his neck while kissing him back. His warm, soft lips moved steadily against mine. As he deepened the kiss, I felt myself start to tremble with anticipation and followed his lead.

            His hand left my cheek, and he gently ran both hands down my back. I arched forward a bit, closing the gap between our bodies. He pulled me in closer until I was pressed against his chest.

            He broke the kiss, but he slowly started kissing his way down my neck. A soft moan escaped my lips, and I felt the heat start rising through my body. Sam pulled me into his lap, and I straddled his hips before wrapping my legs around his waist. His hands worked their way up under my shirt and I started to gently rock my hips against his.

            His fingertips lightly danced over my skin, tickling and teasing me. He still seemed to remember all the right ways to touch me, and what turned me on the most.

            He didn’t reach around to unhook my bra, but rather started squeezing and massaging through the padding and lace. I moaned out, grinding a bit harder.

            “Oh you tease,” I gasped as he kept working his hands harder. I felt him grow harder as I rocked against him. Feeling him already sent shivers through me.

            “It’s only teasing if I don’t make good on it,” he answered, “and I plan on making good on it.”

            “Do you now?” I pressed, playing coy.

            “I do,” he said, smiling up at me. He finally reached around and single handedly unhooked my bra. I gasped as I felt the latch release.

 

            He pushed my shirt and bra off at the same time, leaving me exposed. I got a small thrill out of being so vulnerable for the first time in a long time. And with Sam, no less.

            “You’re as beautiful as I remember,” he said, running his hands over my body.

            “Really?” I said. He smiled, and nuzzled my neck.

            “Really,” he said, “and I’d love to show you what else I remember, if you’ll give me the chance.”

            “Have I stopped you yet?” I asked.

            “No, you haven’t,” he answered.

 

            He started kissing down my chest, and holding my hips down against him. I toyed with his shirt, eventually pulling it over his head between kisses. I tossed it to the floor where my already discarded clothes were.

            “D-do you want to take this upstairs?” I gasped as I felt Sam’s hands cupping my breasts again.

            “If that’s what you want,” he said, before rubbing his thumbs over my nipples. I bit my lip, trying to think straight for a few moments.

“It might give us more room.”

“Ladies first,” he said, letting me get up. He got up after me, and I grabbed his hand, leading him upstairs.

 

            When we got there, he slowly laid me back, and started to kiss down my stomach. I moaned out as his fingers graced my hips, and tugged at the waistband of my jeans. I arched my hips up, letting him pull off the rest of my clothes. I shivered as I felt his lips continuing over my skin.

            He worked his way down, slowly, making sure I was almost desperate for whatever came to his mind next. When he was sure, he slowly started kissing up the inside of my thigh, rubbing my legs and hips, before running his tongue up my entrance. I arched up to meet his lips, as he flicked my clit with his tongue. He pulled my hips closer to him and I wrapped my legs around his shoulders. I began rocking my hips, trying to keep up with his pace as he swirled his tongue around inside of me, hitting all the right spots, making my body tremble.

            “Oh fuck…” I gasped as he started to work me harder, his tongue moving faster and his hands working their way up my body. His fingers were rough and calloused, but his touch was soft and sensual. My skin still trembled under his touch, even after it had been so long.

            I felt his hands move upwards, and soon he started massaging my tits as he thrust deeper. He caressed them gently, arousing me even more, and pressing against his hands, begging him for as much. His tongue danced over me, and his hands still remembered just want to do and how. My moans and gasps grew louder, the closer I got to my climax. But as close as I was, my body wouldn’t allow itself to be pushed over that edge. Anticipation and need kept swelling up inside of me, more and more, to a point where I almost couldn’t handle it.

            I traced my hand down my body, adding to the pleasure Sam was making me feel. He pulled back to watch for a moment, as I pleasured myself.

            “Damn…that’s hot,” he said as he continued watching. I played with my clit, bucking my hips harder as the pleasure rolled through my hips.

            “I know it is,” I said, my breathing shortened, “but who told you that you could stop”

            “No one,” he answered, before grabbing my hips and thrusting his tongue back inside of me.

            “SAM!” I screamed out, shaking as my body came close. His tongue was hitting just the right places, driving me crazy. I kept moaning and grinding, feeling myself grow closer and closer…until that moment where I arched up in release, screaming Sam’s name, and bursting into an orgasm that ripped through my body. I felt myself gush as I came, Sam licking me clean as I did.

I rocked my hips slowly as I finished, laying back and breathing heavily as I felt him kiss his way back up my body. I ran my fingers through is hair as he came back up level with me.

“I almost forgot how good you taste,” Sam said as he pulled min in close.

“Well, I appreciate you reminding yourself,” I said. Sam laughed.

“You’re welcome.”

           

I nuzzled up to him, and rested my head on his chest. He rubbed my back as he kissed the top of my head.

“I’ve missed you,” I said.

“Really?” he asked. I nodded my head.

“The last few years have been…”

            “Surreal?”

“Something like that,” I answered.

            “But I’m here now,” he said.

“You’re the only person who ever understood me.”

 

Sam stroked my cheek lovingly, and pulled me close. I leaned up to kiss him softly. He deepened the kiss, slowly, and I followed his lead. He gently shifted, putting me on my back, his much larger frame hovering over mine. I drug my nails along his back, causing him to moan out against my lips.

I hooked my leg around his hip, inviting him. He supported himself with one arm, and ran his other hand over my body. I gasped into the kiss, excited by his touch.

            “Sam,” I whispered, looking up at him, “I need you.”

            “After what I just did?” he teased. I smiled at him.

            “This time you get to have some fun too,” I answered.

            “I suppose you’re right,” Sam said.

 He pulled me close, and kissed me passionately as he thrust into me. I held him tightly as he began to gain momentum. I rocked my hips with his as we found our rhythm and his lips trailed down my neck and chest.

The familiarity was almost overwhelming, but not in a bad way. I felt things I hadn’t felt in a long time and Sam pleasured my body in a way that I was long overdue for. Every thrust and every touch sent a new wave of pleasure over me, bringing me closer and closer to having an orgasm again. I started grinding hard against him, and pushing against him, trying to flip him on his back. He pushed back, harder, holding me down.

            “And just what do you think you’re doing, Missy?” he said, his voice almost a growl.

            “I want on top,” I answered.

            “Why should I let you?” he said, “I like you right where you are.”

            “But I’m so much fun when I’m in control,” I said.

            “So am I,” Sam answered.

            He grabbed my hips and pulled my body into his thrusts, forcing himself deeper. I screamed out in pleasure, my body shaking as he found my spot, and kept hitting it mercilessly.

            “FUCK! SAM!” I moaned out, as I braced myself on the headboard. I arched my back, and tightened myself around him. He groaned in response to me, hitting my spot even harder.

            “Let me on top if you want me to cum.”

            “It’s like that now?”

            “Of course it is.”

            Sam pulled me close, and rolled over, forcing me to straddle his hips. I held on with both legs as I balanced myself over him. I gripped his chest and smiled playfully.

            “Glad you finally see it my way.”

            “I might like the view from this angle.”

            “Might?”

            “I could always use the reminder,” he said. I smiled as I slid my body down his cock. He moaned out as he held my hips steady.

            “Fuck you’re huge,” I gasped as I adjusted.

            “That’s why you wanted this. It was all about you.”

            “Maybe it was.”

            I rocked my hips against him, gradually speeding up. I could feel even more of him, and had more control over my own pleasure. I leaned back, grabbing on to his thighs and arching my back. I heard him moan out even louder as I did, and kept grinding on him harder. He moved his hands up, squeezing and groping as he did.

            I kept up my pace, and Sam arched up into me. I screamed out as I found just the right place.

            “Oh god Sam!” I screamed out, “I’m so close!”

            “Let me help,” he said, holding on to my hips and thrusting hard into me.

            He was managing to be faster and more forceful than I had ever had someone manage to be. I screamed out, louder than I had before. I arched against him, harder. In a moment, I felt the same wave of pleasure course through my body again. I screamed out before I slumped forward. Sam caught me and pulled me into a passionate kiss. I few heated moments later, I felt him pulsate inside of me as he came, filling me with his pleasure, and moaning my name as he rocked against me.

            “Sam,” I whispered as out spent bodies finished grinding against each other. I pulled off of him, and collapsed in his arms. He kissed the top of my head as we both tried to catch our breath.

            “You were amazing,’ I said as I moved in close and rested my head on his chest. He kissed the top of my head, and rubbed my shoulder. “I missed you.”

            “I missed you too,” he said. I looked up at him. “After you left, I know we were young but, it hurt, you just leaving like that.”

            “That was…just…there are reasons I don’t talk to my dad and I live so far away from him.”

            “I suppose so,” Sam said.

“Crazy how similar things turned out for us.”

“It’s out there, for sure.”

“I guess like ends up finding like,” I said.

“I suppose you’re right,” he answered.

 

            We laid in bed, talking for a while, holding hands and keeping each other close. Talk lead to play, and play lead to kissing, and kissing lead to us making love again. We kept at it most of the night, and didn’t fall asleep until the early morning hours.

            We couldn’t have been asleep long, when we heard a pounding at my front door.

            “Sammy! Come on! Let’s go!” we heard Dean yell from outside.

            “Not once,” he groaned, “did I ever do anything like this with any girl he EVER had.”

            “We should invite him in, and make him listen and wait while we have a quickie then, as payback,” I said. Sam laughed.

            “I forgot you were just about as twisted as him,” Sam said. I kissed his cheek.

            “I’ll take care of it,” I said.

 

            I got out of bed and quickly pulled on a t shirt and a pair of pajama pants. I ran downstairs to open the door.

            “Hey Dean,” I said.

            “Sam still here?” he asked, half worried.

            “Of course he is,” I said, “stop worrying yourself, and come on in. Help yourself to whatever you like.”

            “Well, don’t mind if I do,” he said.

            “Please, make yourself at home!” I said as I rushed back upstairs.

 

            Sam may or may not have gone along with my idea of having not just one, but two go arounds (showers are always fun) before going down to meet Dean.

            “Dude, really?” he said as we walked down together.

            “Oh come on Dean,” Sam said, “because I’ve never walked in on you and had to spend a night in the Impala?” Dean opened his mouth to reply, but said nothing.

            “I’m not gratifying that with an answer,” he said. Sam and I laughed.

            “On a serious note, you guys need anything for the road?” I asked, as Sam gathered his things.

            “We should be good,” He said.

            “Sammy is right; we can just stop somewhere on the way.”

            “You sure?” I asked.

            “We’re fine,” he said.

            “Alright, but don’t call me complaining,” I joked with him.

            “Yeah, yeah,” Dean said, “now, I’ll let you 2 say your goodbyes.”

            “Not until I get a hug,” I said, going to do just that. “It’s been good seeing you Dean.”

            “You too, Mercedes,” he answered, “stay out of trouble.”

            “Take your own advice,” I joked. Dean smiled.

            “And that is why I like you,” he said as he walked out of my front door.

 

            “So…this is goodbye then?” I said to Sam once we were alone.

            “Not like last time,” he said, “I’ll be back around.”

            “You really mean that?” I asked.

            “Of course,” he said. I smiled.

            “Well, hopefully, I can be of help. I just can’t keep calling off of work like I was. I’ve only got so many sick days.

            “Fair enough,” Sam said.

 

            We poked and teased for a minute, before Sam gave me a hug and a quick kiss goodbye and headed out to Dean. I watched them from the doo, just like I always used to when we were younger, until their car was out of sight. I sighed sadly as I walked back into the house.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's Point Of View

** Chapter 12 **

            The next few weeks were interesting. Mercedes and I talked a lot, sometimes leisure, sometimes we needed a spell or a talisman. She usually knew someone or somehow to get what we needed. It was crazy, the amount of knowledge she had, and I think part of her liked being able to help us out. “Moonlighting” she called it.

            Doing what we do takes us all over the place, so we hadn’t been able to go back to Louisiana for a while. Suddenly, her calls started to drop off. Eventually it hit a point where were only talked if we needed something from her. She never seemed to mind it, but she didn’t seem like herself either.

            “I’m worried about her, Dean,” I said to him one day.

            “I know, but you always said that she was tough.”

            “I know, it’s not about whether she can take care of herself, I feel like she’s hiding something.”

            “Well, call her,” Dean said.

            “Guess that’s the best place to start,” I said, and picked up my phone. I dialed her number and waited.

            _The number you have dialed is no longer in service…_

            I hung up, dismayed.

            “Dean, we have to go back to New Orleans,” I said.

            “Her phone was probably just shut off. She might have missed paying her bill, it happens,” Dean said.

            “In our line of work, that’s reason enough to worry.”

            “I guess so,” Dean answered, “we’ve worried more over less.”

            “And we’re just going to Bobby’s anyway, until we get a new case.”

            “Fine, we’ll go to Louisiana before going to Bobby’s,” Dean said, “But I choose the music.”

            “Whatever Dean,” I said as Dean took the first exit to turn around.

            It took us almost a whole day to make the drive, but we did it. We were both too tired to bother with going by her house. But I did try calling one more time.

            Disconnected…Damn.

            I was tired, but I was worried. This wasn’t like her.

            Actually, this was JUST like her. She ran like this once before.

            Forget it, Sam, I told myself. I kicked off my boots, took off my belt, and shrugged out of my over shirt before collapsing into bed.

            I slept restlessly that night, worried. I was up as early as Dean, and we struggled for the bathroom and to make it out of the hotel. Dean wanted Breakfast, I said after we drove by Mercedes’ place. I needed to be sure more than I needed to eat.

            We drove in silence to her house the next morning; Dean didn’t even turn the radio on. My head was spinning, but I tried my best to keep calm. If Dean could tell I was trying, he didn’t let on. We pulled around the corner, and drove down the road towards Mercedes’ house. As soon as I saw the sign in the front yard, my stomach sank.

            “She moved…” I said.

            “Son of a bitch…” Dean said quietly.

            “Great,” I said, “Just great.”

            “Sam, calm down,” Dean said.

            “She ran,” I answered, “and I want to know why…”

            “Don’t get worked up,” Dean said.

            “Easy for you to say,” I grumbled.

            “Sam…” Dean said his tone serious. I sighed. “We’ll find her, for all we know, something happened, and she’s protecting herself. Maybe she got a new job. She’s not the first person we knew who ran. If you really wanted, we have ways to find her.”

            “Yeah, I guess, you’re right.” I said. I didn’t push any further. But, I’d be lying if I said it didn’t bring up any bad memories.

            “Of course I’m right, now, let’s go get some breakfast, I’m starving.

            “Alright,” I said as Dean shifted the car into gear and left the neighborhood.


End file.
